A New Start
by hellbell81
Summary: Keira finds out about Jak and Ashelin and decides its time to find herself again, so she leaves Haven for a new village and a new start. Can Jak find her and convince her he loves her. R & R
1. Chapter 1

**I thought Keira needed a little story for herself, of course as Jak and Keira belong together so he has to figure, but I wanted Keira to have a little bit of time to herself and not be hanging off Jak every five minutes. Also I wanted to give Ashelin a hard time because that kiss at the end of Jak 3 ruined the entire game for me.**

**I do not own Jak and Daxter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Keira dropped her bag to the ground as she walked into her new hut. She sighed and looked around at the slightly furnished lounge, just a couch, coffee table and small book-case stood in the room. She wandered up to a door frame that she assumed would lead to a bedroom, and it did, a double bed, dresser and bedside cabinet furnished it, a small door led to a small bathroom at the back of the room. Keira smiled as she saw a view of the ocean through her bedroom window. Next she came to the kitchen, a basic kitchen with a small table, two chairs tucked underneath it sat in the corner, fridge, cooker and sink, along with a few cupboards and old pans hanging over the stove.

Keira smiled as she stepped back into the living room "This is nice" she sighed as she saw the sunlight streaming in through the huge windows. She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Pulling the door open she came face to face with a very good-looking man, he seemed a little older than her, and maybe not as hot as Jak, but she had to forget about him, after all he'd forgotten about her "Hi" she smiled cheerily.

The man held his hand out "Hi, I'm Kai...welcome to Rainbow village" he said smiling

Keira took his hand and smiled "I like the name" she grinned

"Apparently when the village was built it rained everyday and then a rainbow appeared, hence Rainbow Village...thats what my grandmother says anyway" he chuckled "I'm under instruction from Tory to look after you while you get settled in...wanna see your garage?" he asked taking in her beautiful heart shaped face and emerald sparkling eyes, her hair a kind of greeny blue he'd never seen before.

Keira's eyes lit up "I'd love to...urm just let me lock up" she grinned pulling the door closed and locking it, taking a sneaky look at Kai as she did, his hair was almost jet black, his eyes big and dark, she could see his tanned skin under his vest and shorts and the small defined muscles showing through, he saw his mouth move, he was talking to her but she hadn't heard a word of what he was saying "Sorry Kai...I wasn't listening, taking in the scenery" she blushed

Kai laughed "It is a bit different from Haven City" he chuckled "I was saying I run the bar next to the beach" he pointed to a small building "Nuts 'N' Bolts...its a proper racers bar, its quiet popular when there's racing in Spargus" he smiled

Keira nodded along happily as she was introduced to villagers and shown the markets and beaches, finally they came to her garage and Kai pushed a pass card to the wall, he waited as the door hissed open "And this is your garage, probably not what your used to in Haven?" he said showing her in.

Keira looked around and nodded as she took in the workbench and storage shelves, spare parts stacked up on one side of the garage, while a half-finished car stood over the inspection pit "Whose is the car?" she asked

Kai shrugged "They get abandoned in the desert from time to time...broken down and not enough time or expertise to fix them, so we take them in...if you can fix it up its yours" he smiled leaning on the bench "So what do you think...don't wanna go running back to Haven?" he asked

Keira laughed and shook her head "It reminds me so much of when I was growing up...I love it here"

Kai nodded "So how about I take you to meet the guys?" he grinned handing her the pass-key

"I'd love to..." she touched his arm gently "...and thanks Kai for showing me around, whoever has you must be one lucky girl" she said partly to know if he was single.

He blushed "Free as a bird me...there aren't many girls my age around here...they kinda hit eighteen and decide to go looking for some excitement in Haven or Kras"

"Trust me...the only exciting thing to happen in Haven since the end of the war is watching Daxter get drunk and betting how many times he falls over" she smiled sadly thinking she'd miss Daxter and Tess and...no she wasn't thinking about him, not today anyway.

Kai nodded and led her down to his bar.

* * *

Jak slid to a halt outside what he thought was Keira's garage, but when he walked in he was greeted by a burly man ordering two other delivery men around, who seemed to be taking boxes out "Where's Keira?" Jak demanded

He looked at Jak "The mechanic girl...damn pretty that one" he smirked as Jak scowlded at him "...she's changed garages, were just the delivery men" he grinned as the last box was picked up and he ticked it off on his clip board.

"Where to?" Jak asked a little confused

The man glared at Jak, then snorted "I get it now, the babe was your girl and she's left you...sorry pal...but damn, you shoulda done anything in the world to keep that bit of hot stuff" he chuckled

"I saved the world" Jak muttered angrily

He looked up "Sorry?"

"Nothing...can you tell me where this new garage is?" Jak asked a little more politely

He shook his head "Sorry...we've just been ordered to put it on a transport and someone will take it from there...her father was here bossing us around earlier he probably knows...and a little orange talking rat" he patted Jak on the shoulder sympathetically as he went to leave "Sorry again pal...what I'd give to have a girl like that" he shook his head as he wolf whistled and left.

"Tess" Jak said and ran out the garage.

* * *

"Tess!" Jak yelled as he slammed through the door of the Naughty Ottsel, stamping up to where Tess stood on the bar wiping glasses.

Tess looked up and gulped "Uh-oh" she said quietly as Daxter jumped up "I guess he found out"

"Where the hell is Keira?" he demanded

She shrugged and frowned "Why do you even care?" she hissed

"Because she's just dissapeared...and she's one of my oldest friends and..." he trailed off

Tess raised an eyebrow at him "And what Jak...care to finish that with you're in love with her...or she's my girl...because we both know what you did...with her!" she yelled pointing over at Ashelin sat with Torn in a booth "Who by the way has been trying to get into Torns pants since she walked in the door"

Jak looked around and saw Torn and Ashelin having some kind of heated discussion, about what he didn't know or care "You know that was a mistake...I was going to talk to Keira about it, why do you think I went to see her?" he hissed

"Probably because you wanted something fixing...just like always and you know she'll always help you because you know she loves you" Tess spat

Jak looked at Daxter for support "Sorry pal but I can't help" Daxter said holding his hands up "She won't even tell me where she's gone...but she's right, you should have spoken to her sooner...its been six weeks" Daxter said frowning a little.

Jak slumped at this and sat down "I know...I tried but I just couldn't seem to get the words out..." he slammed his fist on the bar "...damn it, I've saved the world twice, defeated metal head leaders and dark makers and killed things bigger than this entire building and yet I couldn't find the courage to talk to the love of my life" he shook his head sadly

Daxter edged forward and put a paw on Jaks shoulder "Maybe Samos will tell you...he's always going on about destiny and fate...if you and Keira are really made for each other he'll help you get back together" he said gently as Ashelin sidled up next to Jak, Daxter frowned at her "Or you could just have a dip in the lucky bag...never know what you might come out with" he spat, although he hated to admit it, he was sorry Keira had left despite everything Keira was as Jak said their oldest and best friend.

Jak turned to Ashelin "What?" he asked angrily

She smiled "Torn doesn't want anything to do with me...looks like your up big boy" she purred leaning in to him.

Jak shoved her away "Go find someone else to annoy Ashelin...I'm not in the mood for your games"

"You wasn't saying that in the desert" she frowned

Jak stood up and looked down at her "One...you kissed me...two, I pushed you away when I realised what was happening...three, I turned you down that night when you offered me more than a kiss...and four, I don't know where you've been, why the hell would I want that...I only want one girl and thanks to you I may have lost her for good...now go find someone else to pass your S.T.I's on to" he growled before stamping out the bar.

Ashelin looked around face burning red, Daxter was rolling around in front of Torn laughing, who was also smirking and Tess stood smirking at her "What are you looking at?" she spat

Tess just smirked at her and stepped forward handing her a small card with numbers written on it "Theres a clinic down town...for that sort of thing" she said before jumping off the bar with two bottles and running over to hide behind Torn.

Ashelin took one look around and marched out the bar fuming.

* * *

**Right first chapter let me know what you all think, and ta for reading. X X X X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter 2. Once again I do not own any Jak and Daxter characters, but I do know Kai, and he is mighty fine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

A few weeks later Keira had settled into life in Rainbow village quickly, the locals seemed to like and accept her and the guys in the bar loved having a hot female mechanic they could ogle whenever they pleased. She and Kai had gotten pretty close, she was sure he had a crush on her but she wasn't ready to move on just yet and although she did like him, she couldn't seem to get over Jak. She sighed happily one morning as she popped a post card in to the post box on her way to work, getting cheery good mornings and hellos from anyone she came across. Back in Haven she'd be lucky to get a smile off a customer let alone anyone else. Keira thought about Jak constantly, she missed him terribly and though she didn't want to have these feelings for him anymore she knew that she'd eventually have to face him, running away wasn't going to solve this problem.

She was surprised to see Kai waiting for her as she came to her garage that morning, his dark hair blowing in the breeze as he leaned on the wall of her garage "Took you long enough" he teased as he saw her.

She smiled and opened the garage doors "What are you doing here?" she asked

"I have a proposition for you" he grinned as he followed her into the garage and leaned on the work bench

Keira mean while busied herself putting the lights on and switching on the equipment she would need that day, her car still sat over the inspection pit, covered by a dust sheet, it was nearly finished and she was so proud of her work. She leaned on the car and folded her arms, eye brow raised "Go on?" she said

"Well me and the guys were thinking that we have the best mechanic around now...so how about we start our own race team?" he grinned

Keira's eyes lit up "Thats a great idea...obviously we'll have to start at the bottom, but we could defiantly give a go...who would race?" she asked

"Me obviously..." he smirked "...Spud..." Keira started to laugh, she knew Spud, he was a burly man, a few years older than Kai maybe twenty five, his head was massive and his ears stuck out, hence the nickman Spud. Kai started laughing with her "You can laugh but he's a good racer...and then there's Ayr" he finished

Keira nodded "Can I not race?" she asked

"I guess if you can keep up" he teased

She laughed and punched him playfully "You know the Haven City Champion, Jak?" she asked a little sadly

Kai noticed and frowned nodding "Yea...I've heard of the great hero Jak" he said

Keira sighed "Well I can beat him" she stated

"So I was thinking we could go to Haven and check out the races there...you could go see your family, friends?" he said

She smiled and went over to the car pulling the sheet off "I don't think so Kai...I'm way to busy" she said taking a wrench from her bench and bending over the car.

"Are you ever gonna tell me what happened in Haven...most people don't run off to a new village on their own?" he frowned

She sighed heavily "Why not...I just needed a new start, that's all" she shrugged

Kai walked up behind her and gently touched her shoulder "But you never even go back to visit?" he said

"I've spent enough time in that hell hole...I never want to spend another minute there" she said angrily standing up and glaring at Kai "I'm busy Kai...I'll see you later" she sighed

Kai nodded and went to leave, he turned just before he left and smiled "Fancy a bite to eat later, just you and me?" he asked

Keira felt her scowl melt and smiled she knew he had a thing for her, and he was definitely faniciable, but was she ready for this "Like a date?" she asked tilting her head

He shook his head and smiled "Not like a date...a date?" he smiled

Keira grinned "Why the hell not...beats kicking Spuds ass on the pool table" she shrugged smiling

"See you about eight then?" he grinned, she nodded and watched as he left, before she made her way over to the comfy chair sat in the corner of the room.

She let her head fall back against the back of the chair and closed her eyes 'Why do I feel so bad about this' she thought, she let an image of Jak float into her mind 'I miss you Jak, of course I do...but should I just wait around for you...I need to find my own way Jak, I'm sorry, I love you and I'll always love you with all my heart but you hurt me so much' she sighed as tears started to fall down her face 'Would you come get me if you knew where I where?' she looked at the image of Jak smiling at her one last time and opened her eyes again.

* * *

Jak awoke suddenly that morning, his dreams had consisted of Keira since she'd left and every time she was shouting at him and crying, but this time she was talking to him, she was asking him if he'd come get her if he knew where she was. He rubbed his eyes "Of course I would Keira, I love you" he said quietly getting up.

A while later he came to Keira's garage it was still empty and he looked around looking for any clue as to where she might be. He tried the door handle of the door up to her apartment and to his surprise found it open. He took a deep breath and went upstairs.

Jak smiled when he entered her small apartment everything as he remembered, apart from Keira little trinkets scattered about, he started looking around for anything that would lead him to her.

Eventually he sighed and slumped down on the couch closing his eyes 'Please Keira come back to me...I love you more than anything' he pleaded to himself, just as the door opened and someone walked in, he opened his eyes and looked up hoping with all his heart he'd see Keira stood smiling at him. Instead he saw Torn stood frowning at him "What are you doing here?" Jak asked sitting up

"This is government property...I was just checking it was up to standard for the next tenant" he snapped

Jak frowned "You really think Keira would trash this place before she left?" he snapped back

"Not really, but you know Ashelin" he said sitting down next to him

Jak nodded "Damn right...that bitch ruined everything" he growled leaning back again

"Samos still won't tell you where she is then?" Torn asked, Jak shook his head "There can't be that many villages out there, and I doubt she went too far away"

Jak frowned "I need to go get her...I should go search every village until I find her" he thought out loud

Torn laughed "I don't think every village will be nessesary...just the ones with a garage and maybe a race team"

"You a genius Torn...I gotta go" he said jumping up, he started for the door but stopped just before leaving "You need to get rid of Ashelin for good Torn...she's no good" he said finally, watching as Torn nodded and then left.

* * *

Hours later Jak wandered into the Naughty Ottsel "Dax?" he yelled

"I'll be out in a minute...get yourself a drink" Daxter yelled back

Jak wandered behind the bar and got a bottle out the fridge, he noticed a post card on the till, but before he had chance to pick it up Tess came walking in, Jak wandered back to the bar and sat down taking a swig of beer "So whats Dax up to?" he asked

"Nothing much, trying his luck, not getting very far" Tess giggled as she jumped up on the bar.

Jak chuckled taking another swig of his beer "So heard from Keira lately?" he asked casually

"Forget it Jak, I'm not telling you where she is" Tess frowned

Jak held his hands up "Easy tiger, she's one of my best friends, I just wanna know how she is?" he smiled

"Oh okay...she's doing great, got a little garage and hut, she loves it there" she smiled

Jak nodded sadly "Did she say anything else...has she made any new friends?" he asked a little sadly

Tess smiled and touched his shoulder gently "She'll always love you Jak...she just needs to find herself, become who she is without you before becoming who she is with you"

"So I'm still in with a shot?" he asked hopefully

Tess nodded "I don't think anyone could fill the place in Keira's heart that you fill...I think she just needs to get over the hurt you caused her"

"I really wish I hadn't let that happen...if there was one thing I'd go back and change it would be that moment, and maybe all the other chances I had that I let slip away...I really truly love her Tess" he smiled

Tess nodded "I know...which is how I know you'll find her and she'll come back to you" she smiled

Jak nodded and drained the last of his beer "I'm off I've an early start in the morning...tell Dax I'll call him tomorrow" he waved before turning to leave "And thanks Tess"

"Your welcome dark boy" she smiled as she watched him leave.

* * *

Keira wandered into Nuts 'N' Bolts that night, she'd changed into a short denim skirt and white vest top, she smiled as she stepped up to the bar towards Kai "Hey" she said as she sat down

"Hi, you look nice" he grinned

Keira grinned back "Thanks...you look busy?" she frowned looking around

He nodded "Sorry Keira, I think the whole village has decided to grace us with their presence tonight, looks like we'll have to do it another time" he rushed as he handed her a beer

"No problem but I can keep you company" she smiled

Kai smiled "And I couldn't think of any better company to have" he beamed at her.

A few hours later Keira was helping Kai clean up as the last of the customers cheerily waved them goodbye. Keira smiled as she sat at a table and took a swig of her beer "It was a good night" she beamed

"Yea...despite everything it turned out okay, so how you doing?" he asked sitting with her

Keira frowned "What do you mean, I'm okay" she said

"Keira, you know I like you right?" Keira nodded sadly looking down, he lifted her chin with his finger "But you have someone else in your heart and you don't seem that willing to let go of them" he said "Tell me what happened in Haven, tell me who you're running away from"

Keira felt her eyes beginning to become damp "Its doesn't matter"

"It does matter...I except that you'll never feel the same about me as I do you...but I'm still your friend and you can trust me...you need to let it out, get it off your chest" he said

Keira nodded "Jak...his name is Jak, I've known him my entire life, we were always just right there but something always happened and we never quite got to be together...and then..." she wiped a tear away "...he defeated the dark makers and he was a hero all over again, but he didn't come to me like he always used to...he went to someone else, he kissed someone else" she sniffed

Kai nodded "I'm sure he regrets it now"

"He didn't even come and talk to me about it, we could always talk, even when he didn't speak we could always talk...now he's just..." she let the tears fall freely now

"You still love him...do you even want to stop loving him?" Kai asked

Keira nodded "I do still love him...but I don't want to be the kind of girl that just hangs around waiting...waiting for him to have no one so he'll have to come to me...I want him to want to be with me"

Kai reached across and wiped her tears away "He must be a fool if he doesn't want to be with you" he smiled, Keira laughed slightly through her tears "Come on I'll walk you home" he said getting up and holding his hand out to her.

Keira smiled and jumped up hugging him "Thank you Kai...thanks for being here for me, thanks for everything" she smiled as she let him go

"Hey its what friends are for" he grinned "Come on lets get you home"

Twenty minutes later Keira sat on her front door steps looking out at the sea, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands, she sighed and looked up at the light above her front door 'Maybe I should start turning it off' she said remembering how she always left the light on for Jak. She stood up and walked to the open door, reaching around it she clicked it off and smiled as she saw the fireflies dancing around "Remember the fireflies Jak" she said out loud "I miss you Jak...I love you" she whispered going inside and closing the door, a second later the light came back on and Keira headed for bed whispering "I'll leave the light on just a little longer".

Back in Haven Jak sat in the middle of a log over the water in Haven Forest, he smiled as he watched the fireflies dancing around "Remember the fireflies Keira, remember when we used to spend hours trying to catch them" he whispered "I miss you Keira...I love you" he sighed "Just leave that light on for me a little longer...I'm coming to find you" he smiled pulling his jet board out, he looked at it for minute 'Your an amazing mechanic' he thought 'How can I live with out you?' he wondered before jumping off the log and landing on the board seconds before it hit the water and he sped off.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. X** **X X X **


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I don't own any Jak and Daxter characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Keira was in her garage finishing off her car when Kai appeared at the door "Pool match tonight...you coming?" he asked

She looked up and smiled "Not tonight thanks Kai, I wanna get this finished...what do you think?" she asked standing and stretching

"It looks great...you really are a great mechanic...so how you feeling, saw you turn the porch light out last night?" he asked

Keira shrugged "I turned it back on like a second later...I always used to leave a light on for Jak" she sighed

Kai nodded "Do you feel better...now you've spoken to someone about it?" he asked

"A little...but I think I need to see Jak, your right I can't run away from this...I'll just end up bitter and I don't wanna be that girl" she smiled

Kai nodded "I better get back to the bar before Spud starts throwing a fit because he can't get fed" he chuckled

"I dare you to give him potatoes" Keira giggled

Kai laughed "I might just do that...don't work too late" he waved as he left.

* * *

Six months later Jak was slumped in a booth at the Naughty Ottsel, his fingers curled loosely around a bottle of beer as he stared into space. Tess came up and jumped up in front of him "Hows it going Jak?" she asked

Jak turned to look at her, his eyes dark and angry "How the hell do you think its going...Keira's been gone for six months, I've looked everywhere for her and no one will tell me where she is...and I'm slowly dying" he snapped

Tess frowned "What do you mean you're dying?" she asked

"I can't live without her Tess, she has my heart and my soul and I can't and do not want to live without her" he said sadly taking a swig of his beer.

Tess nodded sadly "Race seasons coming up, you love racing"

"No I loved racing for Keira, I loved the look of pride and love in her eyes whenever I won, now I don't have anything to race for" he sighed

Tess sighed "Daxters really worried about you Jak, and so is everyone else...would Keira want to see you like this?" she asked

Jak slammed his fist down on the table "How the hell do I know what she wants...why don't you just call her and ask her?" he looked around as Ashelin walked into the bar in a slinky dress, she smirked at Jak as she made her way to the bar "Maybe I should just do what Keira thinks I already have and shag her" he said gesturing over to Ashelin and getting up, he marched over to her and grabbed her shoulders to spin around, Ashelin gasped and smiled as Jak looked down at her, he leaned forward as if to kiss her and watched as she closed her eyes for it, his stomach felt sick and his heart broke a little more, he smirked "You really think I'd want to kiss a slapper like you...your such a tramp Ashelin, you've ruin my entire life" he spat

Ashelin smiled and gently stroked his chest "Jak, stop denying it, you know you want me"

Jak pushed her hand off him "You make me feel sick Ashelin, I'd rather have sex with Daxter" he hissed and stamped back to the booth and slumped into it.

Tess smiled "See Jak, your heart won't let you"

"My heart is with Keira...please Tess just tell me where she is...or at least tell her to come home?" he begged

Tess shook her head "I'm sorry Jak, but I made her a promise" she smiled sadly and jumped off the table, she turned and looked up at him "Maybe if you race this season you'll see her at a race somewhere" she said.

Jak snorted and slumped back.

* * *

Keira stood on the side of a race track just outside the village, Kai stood next to her and watched as she scribbled things down "So what do you think?" he asked

"It'll need some improvement, but it can work" she smiled "I'll get things moving" she said wandering around

Kai couldn't help but smile as she worked, suddenly he heard a pair of little feet scurrying up behind him, he turned around and saw an orange ottsel running his way, his mouth dropped open when she started shouting "Keira!" Tess yelled

Keira spun around, her mouth open also "Tess...what are you doing here?" she yelled running up to her and picking her up

"I needed to talk to you...it's so good to see you" she squealed throwing her tiny arms around Keira.

Keira laughed and hugged her back, she noticed the look of confusion on Kai's face and pulled Tess away, Tess moved on to Keira's shoulder and stood up "Kai, this is Tess, she's my best friend"

"But she's a talking ottsel?" he said bewildered

Tess smiled "Actually I'm a precursor, and I used to be a human" she said

"Tess this is Kai, he's a good friend of mine" Keira grinned

Tess nodded "Pleased to meet you...now Keira I need to talk to you, can we go somewhere?" she asked

Keira nodded "I'll finish this later Kai" she said handing him the clip board "Tell the guys I need lap times" he nodded as he watched them leave.

Keira arrived at her hut and pushed the door open, Tess jumped down off her shoulder and jumped up on the table in the kitchen, Keira sat down looking at her "Whats the matter Tess, is everything okay with Daxter, daddy?" she asked

"You missed the one you most want to know about...and I have to tell you...Jak is a mess" she replied

Keira shrugged "What do you mean, I'm sure he has Ashelin to keep him occupied?" she snorted

"Ha, he told Ashelin she was a slapper and she made him feel sick, that he'd rather have sex with Daxter than her" she snorted back

Keira giggled slightly "So...what do you want me to do...go and make everything better for him like I always do until he gets bored and runs off on another adventure, leaving me behind again...what do you care anyway, you was never Jak's number one fan"

"I started caring when I realised he was human after all, when I heard him sobbing in his room every night...he hasn't even got a race team this season...he said he didn't love racing he loved racing for you and if he couldn't race for you he had nothing to race for..." she said shaking her head "...I don't think I've seen him sober since he stopped looking for you...not completely anyway"

"Thats the point Tess, he gave up looking for me" Keira snapped

Tess shook her head "No...he ran out of places to look...in fact he even looked here...said he went into a bar but no one had heard of you" Keira looked confused "Keira he says he's dying without you, that he can't and doesn't want to live without you" Tess sighed

Tears started forming in Keira's eyes as Tess spoke "Oh Tess...I can't just go running back to him, not after everything I've achieved here...its not fair to ask me to, I've finally found my own happiness, and it doesn't revolve around Jak, yes I would love for him to enjoy it with me but he didn't find me"

"But he came so close, if someone in that bar had told him you were here...I think that Kai guy has a thing for you...he probaly sent Jak away" Tess frowned

Keira shook her head "Kai wouldn't do that he knows how I feel about Jak, he's a good friend"

"What do I tell Jak, he needs you Keira, his life is falling apart without you...he says its because you have his heart?" she asked

Keira thought for a minute "I can't go running back to Haven for him, if he wants to be with me it will have to be here...see if you can get out here without knowing why" she said

Tess nodded "I have to go, Torn only gave me a transport for a few hours"

"Torn helped you?" Keira asked shocked

Tess nodded "Even he can't stand to see how hard this is on Jak"

* * *

Tess knocked on Jaks room door and waited, she heard him curse and stamp towards the door "What?" he snapped looking down

"Come on dark boy, were going to the races" she said cheerily marching in between his legs

Jak turned around and watched as she jumped on his dresser and started taking his racing gear out "Not today thanks Tess" he said opening the door for her to leave.

She stood up straight hands on hip and narrowed her eyes at him "Listen Jak, I've booked a transport for half an hour, were going to Rainbow Village to watch their time trails and you are going to enjoy yourself...and you may find something to fix that heart of yours" she winked

Jak frowned "What do you mean...Keira's the only one who can fix my heart and I've looked in Rainbow Village for her?" he asked

"I heard she's started her own race team and she's looking for racers...were else to find unsigned racers than at a time trail" she grinned

Jak smiled and ran in to the bathroom.

* * *

Keira walked into Kai's bar early the that morning and sat at the bar, she placed a stack of papers on it in front of her and started reading through them as he walked in and placed a mug of coffee next to her, she smiled up at him and took a long swig, he smiled and leaned on the bar "You look sexy in your race gear" he teased

"Yea, well if we don't find another racer today I'll be looking sexy a lot more" she teased "Hey has anyone ever come in here looking for me?" she asked looking up at him

Kai shrugged "Some guy came in asking if we had a new female mechanic" he said

Keira began to get angry "And you just told him I wasn't here?" she snapped

"No I was just about to tell him were your garage was, when Ayr jumped in and said we had a grumpy, bed tempered mechanic...which we have" he smiled

Keira frowned "It's not funny, that was Jak, he came looking for me and I didn't know...I've spent six months thinking he didn't come looking for me, that he didn't care and he did...you should have said I thought you were my friend" she said sadly shaking her head

"I know I should have gone after him, but Spud kinda got in the way" he said sadly "I'm sorry Keira, I should have mentioned it, but I did have a thing for you then"

Keira smiled slightly "I know...my friend Tess says he's a mess, he's stopped racing, stopped working, Torn won't even send him on any missions because he's afraid he'll do something stupid and end up dead... he says he can't live without me and he's dying" she said sadly

"You really need to see him Keira" Kai said

Keira nodded "I know...I've got Tess to try and get him here for the trails"

"I'm sure he'll come" Kai said squeezing her hand

She smiled "Lets get to the track" she said getting up.

* * *

Keira stood watching the racers on the side of the track, clip board in hand and stop watch timing them "So how'd I do boss?" Ayr asked as he sidled up next to her.

She looked up at his golden hair shining in the sun, his pale blue eyes searching hers "Well you'll have to go a lot faster if you're gonna be in with a shot, are you afraid of the accelerator?" she asked

He laughed "Don't be daft"

"I'm not joking, your too slow, put the hammer down" she snapped

He frowned at her "Are you mad at me?" he asked

"Yes I'm mad at you...you sent someone away that wanted to see me that I needed to see, and know I've no idea if I'll ever see him again" she hissed

"The guy that came in the bar looking for you, he was just a punk from Haven, I thought he wanted his mechanic back" Ayr said

Keira sighed "He didn't just want his mechanic back, and he isn't a punk, he's a hero, if it wasn't for him we'd all be dead"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I didn't know" he said looking down

Keira looked back at her clip board "Well you should have done...now get back out there and give me some speed" she snapped, she felt an intense stare on her back, and she knew exactly whole it was, she slowly turned around and saw Jak frowning at her, she smiled slighty "Hi" she ventured

"Hey" he answered "They said you weren't here" he breathed

Keira nodded "I know...but I've only just found out, if I'd known..." she trailed off

Jak nodded "I should kick their butts"

Keira shook her head "They didn't know...what happened Jak, you're a mess?" she asked taking a step closer

"I can't function without you...I don't seem to be able to do anything without you" he shrugged, stepping forward.

Keira nodded "Maybe we should talk about this later...do you want to try out for my team?" she asked

Jaks eyes lit up slightly "You want me for your team?"

She giggled "You've no team, I'm short of racers...and you're the best racer I've ever seen" she beamed

Jak stepped forward again so he was right in front of her "I haven't got a car" he whispered

"I've brought mine in case I had to race" she whispered back

Jak nodded and leaned down his lips only a breath from hers "I missed you so much" he said quietly before pressing his lips to hers in a slow passion filled kissed.

Keira kissed him back and sighed softly into his mouth, she finally pulled away from him and smiled "Get going before we lose the light..." she said, he nodded and moved past her "...and Jak we'll talk later"

"We have a lot to figure out I guess" he smiled going over to the car and jumped in.

* * *

The day went by quickly, Keira had seen Tess and Daxter, only she hadn't seen Jak again that day and assumed he was still trying to beat his lap times, and the guys had probably taken him for a beer.

She was in her garage looking over lap times, Jak was without a doubt the best. Tess and Daxter came strolling into the garage "We've just come to say good bye" Tess said sadly

Keira turned around and smiled "Wheres Jak?" she asked

"He asked me to give you this, he said he'll stick around for the night and if you want to see him then to call, but if not he'll leave in the morning and he won't bother you again" Tess replied handing her a piece of paper

Daxter huffed "Tess tell her the damn truth...he's afraid Keira, he's hurting and he's afraid, if you don't see him tonight he'll probably be dead in by this time next year"

"Daxter, I've been busy today, I told him we'd talk later" she said softly

He sighed "Just call him...and get all this sorted...even if you can't be together you can still be friends, he needs you in his life"

Keira nodded "It was good to see you anyway" she smiled

"You too Keira, I'm glad your happy here...I can see why you like it here so much" Daxter said before turning to leave.

* * *

Keira walked along the beach in the dark looking at the number scribbled on a piece of paper she thought as she stopped and looked out to the ocean 'I should have called, he'll have nowhere to stay' she thought sadly as she heard foot steps coming towards her, she looked around and there he was walking towards her, his head down looking at the sand.

Jak walked along the beach, he had no idea where he was going but he liked this place 'I wonder how I never came across this place before' he thought 'It feels like home just being on the beach' he smiled as the sand crunched beneath his boots 'I wonder why Keira didn't call, maybe she doesn't want to see me?' he thought as he looked up and saw the most beautiful sight in the world looking at him.

Jak stopped walking and just looked at her, her beautiful face looked at him, her gorgeous eyes shone in the moon light that framed her body perfectly. Keira looked at him, he was so handsome, his deep blue eyes looked into hers and she saw him smile slightly, as the smile spread across his face she melted unsure of what to do until he started striding towards her, determination etched on his face, when he reached her she opened her mouth to speak but before she could he's lips were on hers, moving over them. At first Jak didn't think she was going to respond and when she moved her hands up to his chest thought she might push him away but instead she hung on to him and pulled him in deeper.

There they stood Keira and Jak kissing passionately on the beach, the moon light framing them against the starry sky. Eventually they pulled away from each other breathless. Keira took a step back and frowned at Jak "You think that will make everything better Jak, you think you can just come here and kiss me and everything will go back...well it won't" she hissed low and angry, she turned and marched back up the beach.

Jak blinked and stood speechless for a minute before coming to his senses and running after her "Keira wait...I came here looking for you...but they said you weren't here" he called

"Maybe I didn't want you to find me, maybe that's why they didn't tell you" she snapped still walking.

Jak rushed to keep up with her as they neared the small village, huts dotted around "I spent weeks trying to get your father to tell me but he wouldn't so I looked everywhere...this afternoon, you kissed me back" the words tumbled out as she slowed down in front of a small hut, he looked up at it and smiled at the light over the door "You left the light on for me?" he asked hopefully

Keira turned around and sat on the steps looking up at him "You think after all the years I'd find it so easy to just erase you from my heart...I couldn't do it Jak, I tried and tried and part of me really wanted to but I just couldn't...I couldn't forget about you as easily as you forgot about me" she sniffed forcing the tears away.

Jak sat next to her "I didn't forget about you..." he took a deep breath as she glared at him, knowing what she was about to say he started talking before she could say it "...I know I hurt you with the whole Ashelin thing, but for the record she kissed me and I pushed her away once I realised what was happening...but that doesn't excuse how much I hurt you, and I am truly, truly sorry" he said

"Then why didn't you come talk to me...you could have come and explained what happened, and we could have got through it just as we've always got through everything else, but you didn't...that's what hurts the most Jak, we've always had that connection even when you didn't speak, we've aways been able to talk...but you avoided me, you didn't talk to me" she sniffed fighting against the tears and losing.

Jak hung his head "I know, and I wanted to but every time I opened my mouth to say something I just couldn't get the words out and by the time I'd built up enough courage you'd gone and no one would tell me where to...I had to find you Keira I just had to, it was like I couldn't breath without you"

"How do you think I felt...I even tried going on a date to try to get you outta my head but I just ended up crying on the poor guys shoulder?" she said

Jak frowned "You went on a date?" he asked

Keira looked at his sad eyes "Don't look like that, I didn't even kiss the guy"

"Who?" Jak asked

Keira shrugged "Kai from the bar...he's a great guy, any girl would be lucky to have him, he's really looked after me since I came here" she said

Jak nodded "He seems like a good guy"

"He is...Jak, I need to know what you want from me...I refuse to be the girl always waiting around for you" Keira said suddenly

Jak gently put his arm around her, when she didn't pull away he tightened his grip and pulled her closer to him, lifting her chin he looked in to her eyes "Keira, I don't want you to be the girl always waiting for me...you've done enough of that...I want to be the guy waiting for you, looking after you, holding you, kissing you..." he pressed a soft kiss on her lips before looking into her eyes again when he pulled away "...I love you Keira, I'm in love with you and if you'll let me I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you and the rest of the world how much I love you" he smiled slightly

Keira nodded and stroked his face "So you and Ashelin?"

"She's a tramp Keira...besides I don't want her, I never did...and I certainly don't love her, your the only one that has ever and will ever have my heart" he breathed

Keira smiled "I've waited so long for you Jak, you have to be sure because losing you again would kill me"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life" he smiled as he ran a hand through her hair

She leaned up and planted a small kiss on his lips "Good because this is for good this time...I love you too Jak, always loved you" she smiled as he pulled her in for a deep passion filled kiss.

* * *

**Okay let me know how this story is going and as always thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own anything**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

The next morning Jak awoke on Keira's couch, she was in the kitchen singing quietly as he opened his eyes and smiled, wrapping the thin sheet around his waist as he only had his boxer shorts on, he made his was into kitchen "Morning pretty girl" he breathed huskily

Keira turned and looked at him "Did I wake you?" she asked

Jak shook his head "Nah, that's the best I've slept in months, since you left actually" he smiled

Keira smiled "I guess we have some figuring out to do?" she said handing Jak a mug of hot steaming tea and leaning on the counter.

Jak took a sip and nodded "I think I'll get dressed first, don't want you kicking me out half naked...mind if I take a shower?" he asked with a sheepish grin

Keira sighed and moved towards him, standing on her tip toes she kissed him softly on the lips "I'm not going to kick you out...but we need to sort some things out, why don't you meet me at the garage, when your done?" she smiled

Jak smiled "Okay...where is the garage?" he asked

"Just two minutes up there" she nodded up a small hill out the window

Jak nodded and taking hope from the kiss she'd given him he leaned down and kissed her "I won't be long" he whispered stepping back away from her.

"Take your time, you may as well get to know this place" she smiled as she picked her book of pass keys up and headed for the door, she stopped just before exiting the door and turned to Jak "I do still love you Jak...and I've missed you"

Jak put his mug down on the table and strode towards her, letting the sheet fall to the floor he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him, kissing her hungrily "I love you too...more than you could ever know" he breathed

Keira smiled and looked up into his eyes, she pushed him back and giggled "Now go get dressed or the villagers will start talking"

"Just like back home eh?" he winked

Keira laughed and left.

Jak smiled as he shut the door and watched her out the small window skipping happily down the paths, hearing her calling to people and waving as she disappeared out of sight. He turned around and headed for the bathroom, going through to her bedroom he looked around it noticing the huge windows looking out to the sea, the sun light beaming through, he noticed a small desk sat in the corner of her room, plans and designs scattered all over it, her dressing table and mirror in front of a smaller window overlooking a small back garden, he looked at the photos pinned up on the mirror, one of her with her father, another of Daxter and Tess, one with herself and Tess, and one right in the middle, of Jak and Keira, arms around each other, fireworks popping behind them, he smiled 'This must have been just after Kor' he smiled 'I should have kissed her then' he sighed before heading for the bathroom.

* * *

Back in Haven Tess and Daxter where just opened the Naughty Ottsel, Daxter sighed as he unlocked the door and wandered back over to the bar "Whats the matter?" Tess asked as he jumped back up on to the bar

"I was just thinking...I hope Jaks okay" he said

Tess smiled "I'm sure he is...he'd be back by now if Keira hadn't spoken to him"

Daxter nodded "He's going to leave isn't he?" he asked sadly

"Well Keira's pretty happy and settled in Rainbow Village, and Jak wants to be with her so probably, but wouldn't you rather he was happy with Keira than miserable without her and probably dead?" she asked

Daxter smiled slightly "I guess, I'll just miss him that's all...Keira really did find a pretty perfect village didn't she, it's so much like Sandover?"

"We could move there?" Tess offered

Daxters eyes lit up "What about this place though, and they already have a bar?"

"We could put a manager in here, and come back every week make sure its running okay" she smiled

Daxter grinned "Thats a great idea Tessie-poo...I'll put the word out" he kissed her and jumped down to restock the bar just as Ashelin walked in and stamped up to the bar, Tess frowned at her "Got your little problem sorted?" she snorted

"Watch it Tess, I could have you banished you know...anyway wheres Jak, is he in his room?" she demanded starting to make her way upstairs

Daxter jumped up "Why do you want him, hasn't he made it clear he doesn't want anything to do with you...or are you just gonna keep throwing yourself at him...do you know what people are saying about you?" he sneered

"I don't care what people say about me, they'll think different when I have Jak" she smirked

Daxter laughed "Ha...what you gonna do sneak into his bed before he's even awake, get him when he has no idea whats going on, just like last time?"

"Maybe" Ashelin grinned

Tess and Daxter burst out laughing "You can try but he isn't up there" Daxter laughed

"Where is he?" she demanded frowning

Tess looked at her right in the eye "He's gone to be with Keira, you've lost Ashelin...actually you haven't lost because you were never in with a chance" she giggled

Ashelin opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find any words she turned fuming "We'll see about that" she hissed before slamming out the door.

* * *

Jak appeared at Keira's garage later that morning, he'd received hearty good mornings on his way and he was in quite a good leaned on the door frame for a minute just watching her work, he'd missed watching her work, 'Especially when she bends over' he grinned to himself as he heard her stand up and turn around, she smiled at him "What are you doing Jak?" she asked tilting her head

"I've missed watching you work" he said moving into the garage

Keira laughed "You mean you've missed looking at my ass" she teased moving to the sofa in the waiting area and sitting on it

Jak followed her and sat on the chair opposite her "Kinda" he laughed

"So...do you like it here?" she asked looking at him

Jak nodded "Yea, there's something very familiar about this place, it feels like home" he smiled

"I thought that when I got here...so I've been going over the lap times from yesterday and you are by far the best...I could really use your help getting this team up and running" Keira said

Jak nodded "I'll help you with the team if you want me to Keira...but shouldn't we sort some other things out first?" he asked. Keira nodded and Jak continued "What happened with Ashelin was the biggest mistake of my life, I didn't even realise what was going on until it was too late" Jak said

"And now, is she still after you?" Keira frowned

Jak nodded "She's after anyone who'll have her, Torn's slowing washing his hands of her and she's just making a fool of herself"

"But is she after you?" Keira snapped

He sighed "I'm her passport to staying in power, if she's with me she can't be over thrown...but I'm not interested, I'm happy for her to stay in charge as long as possible...as long as she leaves us alone" he said angrily

Keira nodded "Jak I don't want to leave here, I like it here" she said suddenley

Jak got up and moved over to sit next to her "Are you saying if I don't move here we can't be together?" he asked

She nodded "I know that its hard for you, Haven is your home you were born there, but it's never felt like home to me...but this place does...so yes, I'm asking you to choose between me and Haven" she said looking down at her hands sat on her lap

Jak grinned and lifted her chin "You win hands down, never any doubt" he smiled looking in her eyes

"Really?" she asked as tears started to line her eyes

He nodded "Haven might be where I was born but it isn't my home, my home is wherever you are...your my life, my love, my heart and soul" he reached across and wiped a stray tear that had fallen out on of her eyes "I love you Keira, and if you want us to make a life out here then that's what we'll do...besides I like it here, and its a much nicer place to raise the kids" he grinned

Keira laughed "Kids...we haven't even..." she blushed and looked away

Jak smiled and cupped her face moving closer to her "We can fix that" he whispered before pressing his lips to hers and kissing her slowly and passionately

Keira pulled away "Jak, I do want this with you, I do want you to be my first and only...but we don't have to rush anything, we need to take some time...get to know each other again"

"You mean like dating?" he asked a little disappointed

Keira nodded "Yea...were only young...not even twenty yet, I know I want to be with you forever but there's no rush...I've even sorted you out a hut, next to the beach, what do you think?" she smiled

Jak nodded and took her hand "As long as I'm not too far away from you..." he thought for a minute "So how about a date?" he grinned kissing her fingers, Keira raised an eyebrow "I'm gonna need to go back to Haven for my things...so how about tomorrow, we go to Haven you can see your father, we can go watch the racing and then I'll take you chasing fireflies in the forest" he smiled

Keira laughed and flung her arms around his neck "Oh Jak, you remembered the fireflies" she beamed

"Of course...after you left I'd spend every night in the forest watching the fireflies, I'd sit and watch them and talk to you like you were just next to me, Daxter caught me a few times and thought I was going mad...which I were actually" he smiled

Keira jumped up "How about I take you to meet your team mates?" she asked picking up her clip board

Jak nodded "They seem like good guys, bought me a few drinks yesterday...probally trying to make up for telling me you weren't here" he said standing up.

"They were just being protective" she smiled and held her hand out for Jak, he happily took it and they walked hand in hand happily chatting and laughing and flirting down to the bar.

* * *

Before Keira and Jak arrived at the bar Spud and Ayr sat chatting with Kai "So, Keira's boyfriend showed up?" Ayr said looking at Kai

"Yup, I'm glad, she deserves to be happy" he smiled

Spud chuckled "Kinda screws things up for you though?" he said

"What do you mean, Keira and I are just friends?" Kai replied

Ayr raised his eyebrows "So you never had a thing for her?" he asked

"Of course, but didn't we all...but then she told me about Jak and I knew I couldn't complete so I gave up, but god help him if he hurts her again" he frowned

"You do know who he is?" Spud asked

Kai nodded "Yea...he saved the world...he's a hero...but does all that matter if he's an ass?"

"But he isn't, that s whats so maddening" Ayr said shaking his head

Kai nodded "Yup, seems to have it all" he looked towards the door as it opened and Keira and Jak walked in laughing about something

"And now he has the hottest girl on the planet" Spud said

Ayr nodded "The hero always get his girl" he agreed smiling as they approached "Whats so funny?" he asked

"We were just reminiscing" Keira said as Jak sat on a stool and pulled Keira to his lap "When we were kids and our friend Daxter got caught trying to uproot daddy's plants"

Jak nodded "He got caught and Samos made him repot them all and then clean the floor with a tooth-brush untill it shined, only thing was the floor was wood so it took a lot of scrubbing" he chuckled

"Must been hard work for that little fella"Kai said handing Keira and Jak a mug of coffee each

Keira shook his head "He wasn't an ottsel then, that happened later, I think daddy would have punished him anyway" she giggled "So guys I've been going over your lap times and I'd like you to meet your new team-mate, Jak" she beamed at him

"He can't race for us if he doesn't live here" Spud said

Jak grinned "Good job I'm moving here then" he smiled at Keira "So how about we head to the track and see if we can improve on them lap times?" Jak smiled

Spud and Ayr shrugged and stood up "Why not, other wise Keira will kick our ass"

"Yea and I've been on the end of one of them and you certainly don't want one" Jak chuckled looking at Keira

Keira giggled and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips "Ayr needs to work on his speed through the corners and Spud his defenses" she said getting up and letting Jak get up "Okay boss" he grinned kissing her again and heading out.

Keira turned back to the bar and sighed happily smiling at Kai as he leaned on the bar in front of her "So Jak's moving here to be with you...a bit quick don't you think?" he asked

"Well considering we've been in love since we were about five not really no...but he isn't moving in with me, I've found him a small hut, near the beach...were going to take it slow, start at the beginning you know go on dates that kinda stuff, just get to know each other again" she smiled "Speaking of which, were going to Haven tomorrow, get Jaks things, I'm going to see my father, we thought we'd go see the racing, before we go on our first date, do you and the guys fancy coming?" she asked

"You wanna take me and the guys with you on your first date?" he asked raising an eye brow

Keira laughed "No, you won't be coming on our date, but you can come see the races, have a night in the Ottsel?" she smiled

"Yea okay...so you and Jak, have you discussed everything?" he asked

Keira nodded "Yep we've had a good talk, I know he loves me, god he's willing to give up his life for me" she turned as Jak wandered in

He smiled and sat next to her "Spuds just crashed his car...I think you need to go take a look" he chuckled

Keira rolled her eyes and got up "He's a dumb ass, whose idea was it to have him in the team" she frowned at Kai

Kai chuckled and held his hands up "Hey, I had to ask you didn't have to agree"

Jak laughed and turned to Kai "I'm glad Keira's had you these last few months" he smiled

Kai nodded "Has she told her about..."

"Your feelings for her?" Jak asked, Kai nodded, Jak chuckled "Hey I can't blame you have you seen her...but she's also told me how you've helped her, been there for her, even when she told you about me, said you went on a date and she ended up sobbing on your shoulder"

Kai shrugged "I knew she had someone in her heart from the first time she ever mentioned your name and her eyes filled with love...I just had to know if she actually wanted to let you go, but she didn't so I let her go before I got in to deep"

Jak nodded "Kai...I do love her, more than anything"

"Why are you telling me this Jak, you don't know me, I don't know you?" Kai asked

Jak shrugged "I would like us to be friends, Keira thinks the world of you, I can't help but be a little jealous actually, so I would like you to know that I love her and I would do anything to be with her, and if I ever hurt her again which I will do everything in my power not to do...I will happily let you kick the crap outta me"

"I think Keira might beat me to it" Kai smiled "I bet Spuds got a sore head right now" he chuckled

Jak laughed "I'd be surprised if he could feel anything through it" he laughed, as did Kai "So has Keira asked you about Haven?" Jak asked

"Yea, seems a bit weird taking us along on your first date" Kai frowned

Jak shook his head "The date won't be untill dark, can't go chasing fireflies in the day light, pretty hard to see"

"Your taking her chasing fireflies?" Kai asked wide-eyed

Jak nodded "One of the advantages of knowing someone your whole life is knowing the little things that make them happy, happy childhood memories that kinda thing" Kai nodded "And Keira and I used to sneak out to the forbidden forest at night, when her father was asleep and Daxter was safetly at home in bed and go chasing fireflies, I'll never forget the way her eyes lit up whenever she caught one...I filled her room with them one night, for her thirteenth birthday, me and Daxter spent all night catching them and then let them go in her room as it turned midnight...the look on her face..."Jak smiled wistfully "...I have to admit, I'm a little nervous, I've never been on a date before" he smiled ruefully

"I thought you were a hero, shouldn't you have been on loadsa dates?" Kai asked

Jak shrugged "Never had time, when I was fifteen I was thrown in prison, experimented on and tortured for two years, and then I was fighting against the metal heads and the Baron...and just as I thought things could calm down and I could finally be a normal seventeen year old boy, I was thrown out into the desert and right into another war with the dark makers and Errol...plus I never wanted to go on a date with anyone other than Keira, never wanted anyone but her, but when things calmed down, I'd done something stupid and nearly lost her, it seems this is my last chance and I don't wanna screw it up again" Jak admitted

"I'm sure you could take Keira anywhere and she would love it, she's been waiting for as long as you have for this y'know...like you said you have an advantage you know her so well, no awkward getting to know you questions" Kai smiled

"We've both changed since we were in Sandover" Jak stated

Kai shook his head "You were made for each other, you'll be just fine...I can see it now...ten years time and mini Keira's running around with wrenches in their hands all bad ass attitude and mini Jaks getting up to no good" he laughed

Jak laughed "Yea, Keira would certainly be an amazing mother, and her daughters would be beautiful".

* * *

**As ever let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any Jak and Daxter characters, but I do own Kai, Ayr and Spud.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Jak and Keira wandered hand in hand into the naughty ottsel the next morning, Kai, Spud and Ayr trailed behind eyes wide-eyed at what they'd never seen before. Jak looked around the empty bar and frowned "Daxter!" he yelled but heard nothing he turned to Keira "Weird" he said Keira nodded sitting down at the bar "Daxter, Tess!" Jak tried again.

"Alright, alright" Came Daxters irritated voice "Whats all the yelling about?" he grumbled as he walked in through the back door and jumped on the bar.

"Is that anyway to greet your customers?" Jak grinned

Daxter "I was busy...so you two have sorted yourselves out finally?" he asked

Keira nodded "Yup, Jaks moving to the village with me" she beamed

"Oh, I see, good old Daxter is good enough for you to drag into the metal head nest, up on a dark maker ship, but then you go running off and leave him in this hell hole" he frowned as Tess joined him on the bar.

"You could always come with us" Keira offered

Tess nodded "We've tried to sort out someone to manage this place for us, but no ones interested...oh hey guys" she smiled as she noticed Kai, Spud and Ayr looking around

"Hi, is that really a metal head?" Spud asked looking up at Kors massive head hung over the bar

Daxter nodded excitedly "Yep, I killed that bad boy myself, had to take on millions of metal heads, but orange lightening won the fight"

"Daxter" Keira growled

He smiled sheepishly "Okay, Jak helped...so what are you all doing here?" he asked

"I have to get my things, and we thought we'd take the team to see the races, before we go on our first date" Jak grinned at Keira

Tess smiled at Keira "Oh it's so sweet, your officially a couple...so what you gonna do on your date?" she asked

"Were going chasing fireflies...right, Jak why don't you get your stuff, guys are you okay hanging here while I go see my father?" Keira asked

Kai nodded "Yea, it'll be good to see a city bar working, hey Daxter you could help me run Nutz 'N' Boltz if you come to the village"

"We'd like that, wouldn't we Tessie-poo" Daxter grinned

Jak chuckled "And you certainly don't want a bored Daxter running around your village"

"Hey, you're the one who always wanted adventure" Daxter frowned

Jak laughed "I wanted adventure, you got us into trouble...right I better get started" he pulled Keira up and wrapped his arms around her waist "I'll see you in about an hour?" he smiled, Keira nodded and leaned up for a deep kiss, pulling away he gave her a few little kisses before saying "I'll miss you".

* * *

The day dragged on for Jak and Keira, being together was all either of them wanted, so they were extremely happy when they stepped off the platform and into Haven Forest, having kissed all the way there. Jak took Keira's hand and led her to his favorite spot. Sitting Keira down he sat behind her a leg on either side arms wrapped tightly, protectively around her, she sighed and leaned back into him "I never thought we'd go chasing fireflies together again" she whispered

Jak chuckled "Why are you whispering, there's no one here?"Jak asked

"I dunno, it just seems to peaceful to talk loud" she giggled

Jak kissed her bare shoulder and breathed "I never thought I'd get another chance with you...I was so scared I'd blown it"

"I shouldn't have got so mad at you, and I shouldn't have just run away, I should have come to talk to you...I mean that kiss with Ashelin broke my heart, but we were never officially a couple, maybe just in my heart" she said sadly

Jak turned her face to look at him "I should never had done that, it was the worst kiss I've ever had"

Keira raised an eyebrow "Really, how many girls have you kissed, Mr. Hero?" she asked

Jak laughed "Well every girl that came within spitting distant seemed to throw their arms around me and kiss me at one point, I never kissed any of them back but they kissed me, and then that thing with her, and you...and your the only one I've kissed back, only one I've wanted to kiss back...and your by far the best kiss I've had"

"Glad to hear it...I don't think I want to catch the fireflies, they look so happy, maybe we could just sit and watch them for a while?" she asked

Jak nodded "Only if you don't mind me doing this while you watch the fireflies" he chuckled kissing and nibbling on her neck and shoulders again.

"Hmmmm...I don't mind that at all" she breathed as she leaned further in to him.

* * *

Hours later Jak and Keira strolled into the Naughty Ottsel, hand in hand gazing at each lovingly. Keira heard a familiar laugh and turned her head towards one of the booths "Oh my god" she stated

"What?" Jak asked following her gaze "Oh my god, is that..."

Keira nodded "Spud and Ashelin, and their..."

"Kissing" Keira laughed

Jak nodded and wandered over to the bar where Kai and Ayr sat "Whats going on?" he asked nodding over to the booth

Kai laughed "Looks like Spud pulled...and she's pretty hot" he said taking a glance over his shoulder at them

"It's so unbelievable, why would she go for him when I'm sat right here" Ayr asked

Jak laughed "Trust me pal, you have no idea where she's been, or what you might get off her"

"That bad huh?" Kai asked

Jak sat down and Keira sat on his lap "She's the own who tried to take Jak from me...your better off not going there" she said snuggling in to Jaks warm embrace just as Ashelin wandered up to them.

"Well, well...look at the happy couple" she smirked leaning on the bar

Jak frowned and tightened his grip on keira "Go away Ashelin, and leave Spud alone"

"Why should I, not jealous are you Jak...because you just have to say the word and I can show you what a real woman's like" she winked

Jak smiled "I have a real woman, the most amazing woman"

"Ha please, she's just a kid, just a teenager with a crush" she hissed

Jak was just about to open his mouth when another voice entered the conversation "She's more of a woman at eighteen than you will ever be" Torn snapped "Now if you've finished with your slut games for the night, your needed at the palace" he snorted

"Fine...Spud you fancy a night in the palace?" she shouted over

Spud came over and stood next to Keira "Ha no chance...I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about...I've heard guys talking about you today so I wanted a go...and definatly not after what you did to Keira and Jak, or should I say tried to do...no one can break that love"

"Fine your loss" she hissed and stamped out the bar.

Everyone looked at Spud dumb founded "Thank you Spud" Keira smiled

"Hey your my friend" he grinned

Keira turned to Jak and yawned "Are we staying here tonight?" she asked as Torn sat down next to them

"I don't see why not...that okay with you guys...I'll get Dax to sort you a room out?" he asked

Kai nodded finishing his mug of beer "Yea, sounds good"

"So how about we have a little leaving party?" Keira said smiling as Tess jumped up and handed her, Jak and Torn a bottle of beer

Torn took a long swig of his beer "Sounds like a plan, I'm sure as hell not planning on going back to that palace anytime soon"

"I'll lock the door and see what we can concoct" Tess giggled jumping off the bar and running towards the door, shouting for Daxter as she went.

* * *

An hour later Keira slid on the seat across from Torn, he frowned at her "Are you drunk?" he asked

"Maybe" she giggled "Are you?" she asked

Torn chuckled and shook his head "Not tonight...so you finally got your man?" he asked

Keira grinned and looked over to Jak laughing at Ayr trying to beat Daxter's metal head game score "Yep...he is my man, my Jak" she beamed

"He's always been your man...he would always be talking about you, someone crash a zoomer and right away he'd say Keira can fix it, we'd be out in the forest at night and he'll be telling me all about how you love fireflies, god sometimes I had to tell him to shut the hell up" Torn smiled a rare sight for the commander

Keira smiled "So you and Ashelin?" she asked

Torn frowned and shook his head "After Jak blew her off, she came running back to me but I told her I wasn't interrested...so then she went back to Jak, but he still wasn't interrested...now she's just making a fool of herself, sleeping her way through the guard, its kinda sad"

"Do you think she thinks if she gets Jak it'll keep her in power?" Keira asked

Torn shrugged "I dunno...I know she's not used to not getting what she wants, and she wants Jak at the moment so she's doing all she can to get him only it's not working, and she's getting frustrated...don't forget who her father was and what he did, she may say she's nothing like him, and for a while I didn't think she was anything like him but lately..."

"I hope she gets over it soon, she's not getting Jak, I don't care what she does" Keira said just as Jak slipped in next to her and wrapped his arm around her, she smiled at him and kissed him deeply.

"You ready for bed pretty girl?" Jak asked

Keira yawned "You bet...but I'm not so sure I want to go to sleep" she purred

Jak looked down at her "Come on then, goodnight Torn" he smiled pulling Keira up, he nodded and the pair went to say good night to the rest of them.

* * *

Jak and Keira crashed through the room door, Keira kissed him passionately as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him backwards towards the bed, letting herself fall backwards with Jak on top of her, Jak pulled away and looked down at her "Are you sure about this Keira?" he panted

Keira smiled and stroked his face "I love you Jak, I want to be with you, like this...just don't go spreading it around I put out on the first date" she giggled

Jak laughed and gently stroked her face with his thumb "Our sex life will never be discussed unless it's discussed by the two of us...I love you too, and I respect you too much to do that...I want you so bad"

"Then kiss me and love me" Keira purred

And Jak did just that untill the sun started coming up and they fell into a loving, exhausted, satisfied sleep, in each others arms.

* * *

Later that morning Daxter paced up and down the bar in front of Kai, Spud and Ayr sat holding their heads and drinking coffee "Where are they?" Daxter whined impatiently

"Relax Daxter, there's no rush" Tess said dragging a big bag from behind the bar.

Daxter frowned "What could they be doing?" he said

"Use your imagination Dax" Spud said lifting his head gingerly

Daxters eyes went wide "Of course, they'll be..."

"Daxter...don't ever discuss our sex life ever again" Jak scolded as he came through the back door clutching Keira's hand who was glowing next to him.

Tess grinned at them "Awww, true love" she beamed

"Are we ready?" Daxter asked

Keira nodded "Have you got someone for the bar?" she asked

"Torns gonna sort something out" he said as the door swung open and Ashelin marched in Torn behind her and three council members behind them.

Torn looked at Jak "I'm sorry pal, I tried to stop her"

"What, whats going on?" Jak asked gripping Keira's hand

Ashelin stepped forward and smirked at Keira "The council have decided that we need you in the city, they want the true heir to rule the city and thats you"

"Yes but I turned it down, I don't want to run the city" Jak snapped

Ashelin shook her head "It is essential that we keep the royal blood line flowing and the council have decided that in order to do this an arranged marriage is a must"

Jak looked at her "Are you kidding me?" he snapped, as everyone looked at them

Keira moved closer to Jak, and looked up at him "Whats going on Jak?" she asked wrapping her arms around him tightly, he wrapped his around her and frowned at the council and Ashelin "I'm not sure baby, but I think they want me to get married and have kids, just not to happy about that smirk on her face" He turned to Ashelin "What do you want me to do?" he demanded "Am I supposed to get married and take the throne or am I supposed to sign it over to you and promise never to ask for it?" he asked

Torn shook his head "She's done worse than that..." he turned to Ashelin "Ashelin, come on this isn't fair" he pleaded

She smiled evilly at Keira as tears started to form in her eyes, Jak holding her as close as possible "Yes they do want you to marry"

"Fine I'll marry Keira" he snapped looking down at her "If you'll have me"

Keira sniffed "I don't think that's what she has in mind Jak...and I'm afraid this is going to break our hearts"

"You are to marry governess Praxis" a council member said calmly stepping forward "Its the best way the keep the blood line going"

Jak glared at Ashelin "Like hell I'll marry her and have kids with her, I love Keira" he yelled

"Well, Keira has been banished from Haven City, I'm afraid you can't marry her" Ashelin grinned

Keira stared at her "What the hell for?" she asked

"Scheming against the governess, same as Daxter and Tess" Ashelin smirked

Jak stepped forward "I am not marrying her...god Ashelin, you really are your father's daughter" he hissed "Besides your plan won't work, because I can't live without Keira, and I refuse to have sex with Ashelin so there'll be no children"

"Theres other ways to have children without having sex Jak, we just need some of your man juice" Ashelin smirked

Keira slumped in Jaks arms and he held her up, taking her to a booth and sitting her down, he wrapped her up in his body as if to protect her, she began to sob into his chest "Why is this happening to us Jak?" she sobbed

"Because she's a bitch and she'll do anything to get what she wants" he said rocking her gently as he felt tears forming in his own eyes

Torn and everyone watched them uncomfortably, he turned to Ashelin who stood smirking at them "How can you do that to them, look at them...your breaking apart soul mates?" he snapped

She stepped towards Torn "I always get what I want Torn, you know that" she smiled

Jak cupped Keira's face and looked her in the eyes "Go back to Rainbow Village with Dax and Tess and wait for me" he said sadly

"No Jak, I don't want to leave you" she cried

Jak smiled and wiped her face "Baby, I'll come back to you, just let me sort this mess out and then I'll be back, I promise you I'll be back" he pulled her towards him and held her tightly, getting up and walking her over to Kai, Ayr and Spud "Kai, take her back to the Village, and look after her, do not leave her alone...I have to sort this out" he pulled Keira away from his chest and kissed her deeply "I love you Keira, I'm not losing you again, give me a week and I promise I'll be back" he smiled

Keira kissed him again clinging to him "Please Jak, just come with me, what can they do?" she cried

"They can kill you...and I will not let that happen...go with the guys, I'll be back" Jak reassured kissing her one last time and pulling her hands roughly from where she clung to him and passed her to Kai "Take her out now" he said, Kai nodded and he and Spud held her up as she crumbled and sobbed, her feet barely touching the floor as they took her towards the door, Daxter looked up at Jak sadly "I need you two to look after Keira, and call Samos" Jak said

"I'll stay with you" Daxter said stubbornly

Jak shook his head "No, go look after her, she's gonna need you, I'll call you later" he snapped and watched as Keira was taken through the door, only just being able to hold himself up as he heard her sobs becoming louder the closer she got to the door, Daxter and Tess following sadly behind. Jak waited for the door to close and turned to the council "I need some time...you can't just spring this on a guy...I need a word with Torn" he demanded.

"Fine but don't take to long, I'll be waiting" Ashelin grinned and marched back out the bar.

Jak slumped down in a booth and rested his head in his hands "Shit Torn how am I gonna get outta this?" he asked

"We'll think of something pal" Torn said sitting across from him.

* * *

**Okay so that was a little sad, that bitch Ashelin.**

**Thanks to Death for One for taking the time to read and review this story, I'm really happy you're enjoying it, and I hope you like this chapter.**

**As ever ta for reading and please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything, except my own mind, but I'm slowly losing that too.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Jak paced up and down inside the Naughty Ottsel, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, anger and hate in his eyes as they flashed to black every now and again. Torn and Samos sat watching him concern etched on their faces "Calm down Jak, we can sort this out" Samos said calmly

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down, that bitch is forcing me to marry her...I'll sort this out, I'll go into that palace and let Dark out to play, let him rip her to pieces, and then raise that damn palace to the ground...thats how I'll sort it" Jak growled angrily

Torn shook his head "They'll just kill you Jak" he said

"I don't care" he snapped

Samos stood up "No you might not care but Keira will, would you really want to put Keira through that?"

"No" Jak whispered calming slightly and slumping down "But what can I do, can they really force me to marry her?" he asked

Torn nodded his head "Your not twenty-one yet Jak, officially the council has control over you until you turn twenty-one, they have the final say on this"

"What if I just take the throne and banish Ashelin?" he asked

Samos shook his head "When two people our fighting for control, the council votes on who they want to rule...thats why Praxis had your father attacked, he knew he couldn't win the vote so he got rid of him..."

"And Ashelin has them councilors in her back pocket, not the same way Praxis or Veger had, she has other charms" he hissed

Jak slumped a little more "How the hell am I gonna get outta this then, I love Keira, I want to be with her, I need to be with her...you saw the state of me when she left, I can't marry someone else, I just can't, my heart won't let me"

"Jak, if this was a life or death situation, if Keira was going to be killed unless you married Ashelin would you do it, would you do it to save Keira?" Samos asked

"Of course" Jak said straight away

Samos nodded "So maybe you have to think of it like that, think of it as if your saving her life"

"Yea, because we know what Ashelin is capable of and we know she 'll go to any lengths to get what she wants" Torn continued

Jak shook his head "I'll only even consider it if it's the last option, there has to be another way".

* * *

Kai led Keira in to her hut and sat her on the couch, she still clung to him, the tears had stopped but the sobs and sniffs still shuddered through her body.

Kai pulled himself away from her and looked down at her tear streaked face "I'm so sorry Keira...Jak will come back to you, I just know it" he whispered

"He won't she's won, there's nothing he can do" she sniffed

Tess came in and stood in front of Keira hands on her hips "Don't you dare Keira Haigi, you know Jak will do everything he can to get back to you, not to marry Ashelin, he loves you and only you" she glared

Keira nodded and sniffed "This is so unfair, haven't we been through enough"

"I know honey, I'll make some tea, why don't you take a shower and get into bed" Tess smiled as Daxter came in with Spud and Ayr.

He smiled sadly as he saw Keira get up "Urm Keira, where do you want Jaks things?" he asked

Keira turned to him "I'll take it" she smiled weakly before going into the bedroom.

A while later Keira sat in bed wearing one of Jaks shirts, she pulled the collar up and breathed in his scent, she sighed as a tear rolled down her face and she watched the stars outside the window, she noticed how dark it was and frowned "The porch light is usually brighter" she said to herself getting out of bed and creeping to the lounge door, she saw Daxter and Tess curled up asleep on the couch while Kai sat asleep in a chair, she went towards the door and opened it, looking up at the light she frowned, reaching over and flicking the switch, the light came on and beamed across the porch, she turned to the three sleeping bodies in her lounge "Who turned the light out?" she yelled making them all jump and wake up

"I did" Tess said sleepily and innocently

Keira glared at her "Don't you ever, ever turn that light out, that light is for Jak...if Jaks not here then we leave the light on for him, got it" she hissed

"Keira calm down, it's just a light" Kai said

She spun around to look at him "It's not just a light, leave the damn light on" she yelled and marched back into her bedroom

Kai turned to Daxter and Tess "What the hell is so important about leaving that damn light on?" he snapped

"Keira always left a light on for Jak, even back in Sandover she wouldn't turn the light out until she saw Jak wave goodnight to her from his own hut and turned his light off" Daxter explained, as he got up and went cautiously into Keira's room.

Keira glared at him "How could you let them turn the light out?" she hissed

Daxter jumped on the bed "I didn't notice, I was asleep"

"How can you sleep when all this is going on?" she snapped

Daxter shrugged "Have you tried calling him yet?" he asked quietly

keira shook her head sadly "I didn't bring a comm unit with me when I came here, I was just using the pubic one in the bar to call daddy and Tess...they'll probably be intercepting his calls anyway" she said just as Daxters unit began to buzz in his back pocket and it jumped out, Jaks face popped up and Keira grabbed it "Jak, whats going on?" she cried

"I'm trying baby, we're trying to figure something out, try not to worry" Jak smiled sadly

Keira sniffed "I miss you so much Jak, I love you so much"

"I love you too baby, just wait for me, I miss you too...listen I've a feeling I'm being tapped, I can't really say much, just leave that light on for me" he said

"I will Jak, I love you, and I always will" Keira breathed

Jak smiled "I love you too, more than anything in this world" and he hung up.

Keira burst into tears and turned over so her back was facing Daxter, Daxter patted her shoulder gently and moved off the bed and back into the lounge.

Tess smiled at him "Did I just hear Jak?" she asked

"Yea, he didn't say much, just that he loved Keira and he'd figure something out" Daxter said jumping up into Tess' arms

Tess nodded "How is she?" she asked

"If this can't be sorted, if they can't be together, I don't think either will survive" he sighed.

* * *

Jak lay on his bed his arms behind his head, he closed his eyes and thought of Keira, he couldn't think of a way to get out of this, he'd been in the worst situations and yet he'd always found a way out, but this he saw no way out. Suddenly he jumped up and ran out the door an idea forming in his mind.

He crashed through the bar door and ran straight into Sig "Sig what are you doing here?" he asked

"Torn called me and told me what was going on, I came to see if I can help" Sig answered

Jak nodded "I'm glad you have I've had an idea..." he walked to the booth Samos and Torn sat in and slipped in, Sig next to him "...what would happen if I took the throne of Spargus?" he asked Torn

Torn shrugged "I guess if you was king of Spargus then you couldn't be forced into doing anything, you would have your own rules...but Jak your still not twenty-one?" he said

"That doesn't matter. in Saprgus if he's eighteen, he's legally an adult...even if it did, with his parents both being absent he would be under my guardianship until he took the throne" Sig said

Samos nodded "So, what does this mean?"

"Well, I seem to remember I was a banished from Haven City, I'm only allowed to stay because of Ashelin, the council didn't want to let me back in, isn't that right Torn?" he asked Torn nodded "But I am a citizen of Spargus, Sig could demand that I return to Spargus" he smiled

Sig nodded "I could demand my best wastelander back"

"So I'm off to the palace to let that bitch know her plan hasn't worked" Jak grinned getting up and marching out with Sig close behind.

Jak flew up to Ashelins balcony and landed softly on his feet turning back to normal he opened the french windows and stepped in, he could hear Ashelin in the lounge area of the large room, and went out to her.

He stood at the door and watched as she moved about, frowning at her as she swayed around humming to herself "Feeling pretty proud of yourself aren't you Ashelin?" he hissed

Ashelin spun around and stared at Jak, her face broke into a smirk and she crossed her arms across her body "So what if I am, I always get what I want?" she said

Jak grinned and moved into the room "I think you might be disappointed"

"How so?" she asked

He moved to a chair and sat down "Well I've few options for you...one you can just forget about this, I can go back to Keira and you can sort yourself out...two I can take the throne, after all I am the true heir, the council cannot stop me doing that"

"I think they can?" she barked

Jak shook his head "They can't I have Mars blood in me, there's nothing they can do, I can take the throne, and have you banished...and then there's option three...I could let dark out to play right here, right now, rip you to pieces and explode this place, before you could even blink"

"You can't do that, they'd kill you" Ashelin said glaring at him

Jak nodded his head "Your probably right, but I am not marrying you, it's a good job I have another option, one that you cannot do anything about" he grinned as a knock came on the door.

Ashelin went to open it and was faced with two council members and Sig "Whats going on?" she demanded

"Well King Sig has just pointed out to us that Jak is a citizen of Spargus and not Haven, his father was King of Spargus at the time of his death which makes Jak the king" one of the councilors said

Jak got up and walked towards Sig "I'm not the king, but I am over eighteen which in Spargus law makes me old enough to look after myself, and even if I weren't King Sig would be my guardian, not you" he smirked "Now if you don't mind I'm going home to the love of my life." he laughed and stalked off.

* * *

Jak walked up to Keira's door and smiled when he saw the light on, he opened the door quietly and saw his three friends asleep in the lounge, Kai awoke and sat upright, opening his mouth, Jak smiled and held a finger to his lips, Kai nodded and settled back down. Jak reached over and flicked the porch light off as he crept into Keira's room, closing and locking the door behind him, he quietly took his clothes off and looked at Keira's beautiful face sleeping, the moon light dancing around the room, he gently pulled the covers back and got into bed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest.

Keira jumped when she felt herself being pulled into someone, and then she smelt him, felt him warm body and strong arms around her, she looked up, tears lined her eyes "Jak..." she blinked "...is this a dream?" she asked

Jak slowly smiled and shook his head "God I hope not" he grinned

Keira sat up "What happened?" she asked

"I just pointed out to Ashelin that I was in fact a citizen of Spargus and I was banished from Haven, she hadn't reinstated me, she must have forgotten about that bit" he smiled cupping her face and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She closed her eyes and leaned her face in to his arm hand "I was so afraid she had you, so scared she'd never let you leave" she whispered opening her eyes.

"Keira, I would never marry her, I was prepared to unleash Dark on her if need be, I probably would have been killed for it, but it would have been better than marrying her" Jak smiled

She shook her head "Don't say that...I couldn't bear it if you died...I love you Jak"

"I love you too Keira...now can a guy get a proper welcome back?" he smirked

Keira grinned and got on top of him straddling his waist, he started to unbutton the shirt she had on and he smiled "Is this my shirt?" he asked

She nodded "I wanted to feel close to you, to smell you" she breathed as the last of the buttons was undone, and his hands travelled up her body and started to play with her breasts "What do you think?"

"I think that's the sexist that shirt has ever looked" he breathed as his lips moved to meet hers

Keira giggled "I think it looks better on you" she purred as her lips met his in a deep, slow, sensual kiss.

* * *

**I'm sure if I'm happy with this chapter, let me know what you think. And no Ashelin is not finished yet.**

**As ever let me know what you think and thanks for reading. X X X X**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Keira awoke to the warm body next to her with a smile on her face, she smiled and snuggled into him, feeling his arms tighten around her she opened her eyes and looked up, seeing his beautiful eyes looking down at her smiling "Morning handsome" she breathed groggily

"Morning beautiful" he grinned and held her a tighter

Keira smiled and leaned up for a kiss "How long have you been awake?" she asked

"About half an hour, I was watching you sleep, I love watching you sleep...when we were apart during the war I used to sneak into your room at HQ, I just needed to know that you were safe" Jak smiled taking her fingers and kissing each of them.

Keira giggled "I didn't know that"

"Well if you had you probably would have kicked me out" Jak chuckled

Keira sat up slightly and looked at Jak "So is all this over now, can we go back to our lives?" she asked

"I very much doubt it, we have to be ready for her next move, she won't give up that easily" Jak said sadly

Keira frowned "What do you mean, do you think she'll try something else?" She asked

"I really don't know what else she can do, but I'm sure she'll try something else...but Keira you have to believe that I love you and I would do anything to be with you...if we have to be apart for a little while then know that I will always come back to you, always...I may even have to take the throne of Spargus" Jak replied

Keira nodded "Jak, I want you to move in with me" she stated

"But I thought you wanted to take things slow, get to know each other again?" he asked

Keira shook his head "I never want to be apart from you again, after what she did I thought I'd lose you and I felt my whole body break, I thought I wouldn't be able to go on, it was different from when I left, because when I left, we hadn't told each other how we felt about each other, hadn't been together...but since that night above the ottsel, I feel like you are a part of me, that our hearts and souls have met and joined and breaking that apart would kill me" she said

Jak nodded "I know what you mean, like we were made to fit each other" he smiled pushing her back and hovering above her "I love you Keira, if I have to be king of Spargus, will you be my queen?" he whispered

"Of course, but do you want to be king?" she asked stroking his face

Jak shook his head "Not really, but I could take the throne and let Sig handle the day to day running of the city, I could just get involved when something important came up" he smiled "If being king keeps Ashelin away and me with you then that's what I'll do, I would do anything to be with you" he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Jak had returned to Rainbow Village, he was stood on the side of the race track with Kai, watching Spud racing around, he shook his head when his speed dropped through the turns and looked down at his stop watch "Why does he do that?" he asked Kai

Kai shrugged "I've no idea...I think he's a little scared, although he'd never admit it"

"He'll have to learn to keep his speed otherwise he'll never win, everything else is okay" Jak said

Kai nodded "So Keira said you may have to become King in order to keep Ashelin away...I didn't even know you were Damas' son"

"Did you know him?" Jak asked

Kai nodded "I used to live in Spargus, my parents were wastelanders" he said sadly

"Really, what happened to them?" Jak asked

Kai shrugged "They went out artifact hunting and got stuck in a storm, when they were found they were huddled up in the back of the car, a note and a bullet through their hearts"

"Thats awful "Jak said shaking his head

Kai shook his head "The note said they hadn't killed each other, they'd shot their own hearts because they'd given them to each other the day they got married...I think that's quite nice, that they wanted to die together"

"I wouldn't want to live without Keira, if she was to die I know I wouldn't last long after her, so how did you end up here?" Jak smiled

Kai smiled "This place was built for retired wastelanders and when my parents died I was sent to live with my grandparents, who were retired wastelanders, most kids who grow up here leave at eighteen and go join the army in Spargus, but I had to stay look after my grandmother and I wanted to open the bar"

Jak nodded "What about Spud and Ayr?" he asked

"Nearly same story, their parents were forced to retire early, due to injury, so their two of the few that were actually born here, and although they have had wastelander training they are here to protect the village if any threat should come to it" Kai explained

"Don't you have a governor or mayor or anything?" Jak asked

Kai shook his head "Nah, we never really needed one, if any problems arise Spargus deals with it"

Jak nodded "I could join Spud and Ayr, I could help protect the village"

Kai nodded "So anymore tricks up Ashelins sleeve?" he asked

"I dunno, but I know she doesn't like not getting what she wants...I wouldn't be surprised if she did try something else" Jak stated

Kai nodded "Keira was in bits, I couldn't hold her up, it nearly killed me to see her like that"

"It nearly killed me to send her away" Jak said as Spud wandered over Jak looked at him "I'm gonna teach you about power slides, come on" Spud rolled his eyes and followed Jak to the car.

* * *

Keira was in her garage putting the finishing touches to Jak's car, she had a mask over her face and spray gun in her hand, she traced the letters J and K intertwined on the side of the car, bright silver bouncing off the blue of the body. She stood up and smiled at her paint work "Now we'll always be together" she beamed

"Isn't that sweet" A voice came from behind startling Keira

She spun around and took her mask off, her eyes narrowed at Ashelin as she leaned on the door frame "What do you want Ashelin?"

"I want Jak, but it seems you've well and truly got your claws into him, so my only option is to get rid of you...or I could just tell you Jak and I's little secret" she smirked

Keira frowned "What secret?" she asked

"Jak was really miserable when you left, barely sober half the time, didn't know what he was doing" Ashelin began moving into the garage "Anyway one night he was wasted and I helped him to his room, I didn't want to take advantage of him in that state, but the way he grabbed me, and kissed me, I couldn't resist...I know he regretted it the minute he did it, but now he has to face the consequences"

"Like what?" Keira demanded folding her arms across her body

Ashelin grinned "Like going to be a daddy"

Keira's eyes went wide "Your lying" she yelled

"Really, now I know Jak doesn't really remember, and he'll probably deny it, but what does this show you?" she held out a small card and Keira took it and opened it revealing a scan picture with Ashelins name on it.

"This could be a fake...and even if it isn't how do I know its Jaks?" Keira asked

Ashelin smiled "I guess you won't know until its born, about eight months" she smirked turning around to leave and coming face to face with Jak "Ah, Jak, we were just talking about you"

"What are you doing here?" he demanded

Keira reached for Jak, he moved quickly for her and held her close "She says she's pregnant, and you're the father" Keira explained

"Bull, I've never had sex with you, there's no chance" Jak boomed

Ashelin smiled "Like I said you'll have to wait about eight months"

"No I won't" he strode up to Ashelin and pressed his hand to her abdomen and closed his eyes glowing white slightly he furrowed his brow and searched "Theres nothing there" he stated pulling his hand away

"What?" Ashelin hissed

Jak laughed moving back to Keira "I have light eco inside me I can sense life, and I don't sense it in you" he smiled down at Keira "Didn't believe her did you?" he asked

"Not that it was your baby no" she smiled and then turned to Ashelin "Now get the hell outta my garage" she snarled

Jak looked down at Keira "I'm gonna have to take the throne aren't I?" he asked

"Can't you just be governor of Rainbow Village, it does officially belong to Spargus...couldn't you just run this place?" she asked

Jak shrugged "I dunno, come on we'll go see Sig..." he tried leading her out but she held back "Whats the matter?" he asked

"I'm really busy Jak, can't I wait here?" she asked

Jak shook his head "Not with her around you can't come on" and he dragged her outta the garage.

* * *

Jak and Keira walked into the throne room of Spargus, Sig looked at them eyes wide "What has she done now?" he asked

"Would I be able to be in Rainbow Village without her getting to me?" Jak asked

Sig nodded " Rainbow Village has its warriors there, you could be the governor, keep them at bay, but there hasn't been one for years"

"Can she get to me if I was in charge there?" Jak asked

Sig shook his head "You'd still be a citizen of Spargus, but Jak the best thing to do is take the throne"

"If Keira agrees I will, but I don't want to run a city, you'll have to do the day to day" Jak said

Sig nodded "The best thing we can do is get you and Keira married, and then we'll have a coronation for you"

"Can you not do it now?" Keira asked

Jak looked at her and smiled "You really want to be my wife?" he asked

"Never wanted anything else" she beamed

Jak looked at her, right in the eyes looking for a bit of doubt, he didn't see any and smiled "Sig, marry us now"

Sig stood up "You are now married " he said quickly "Kiss the bride" he instructed just as a blinding white light beamed into the room.

Jak, Keira and Sig covered their eyes, Jak looked first and saw the Precursors coming in.

Jak watched them and moved himself so he could look at them , his arm tightly around Keira, she looked up at him, he smiled and turned her around to face them.

"You have finally been joined with your soul mate, from that kiss you will be forever together, no matter what" the precursor said

Keira frowned "We haven't kissed"

Jak cupped her face and kissed her, she felt something leave her body and was replaced by something that felt so good she couldn't describe

"From now on, your hearts and souls will be together, never to be apart" th voice boomed

Jak smiled and grabbed hold of Keira, pulling her towards him and kissing her, Jak pulled away and grinned "I hope you never want to leave me, because this is it, you me, forever"

"And always" Keira breathed leaning up to kiss Jak "I'm so in love with you, I would die without it"

Jak laughed "I love you, more than you will ever know".

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**And to Death for One, I can write so much so quickly because you enjoy the story, I do it for you, sorry this is a short chapter but I promise the next one wIll be better. X X X X**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Jak awoke to the pleasant feeling of Keira's warm skin on his, her body pressed fully up against his. He reached for her hand and looked at the white gold wedding band on her finger, three small light eco crystals embedded in it, Keira had been surprised when Sig had disappeared for a while only to return with two wedding rings. Jak looked at his own wedding ring and grinned bringing her fingers up to his mouth and kissing her ring finger softly. He gently pushed her back so she was on her back, she stirred but didn't wake so he decided he wanted to wake her, kissing her neck and chest moving down lower and taking a breast in his mouth, he felt Keira's heart beat jump and step up a gear as she woke "Jak" she breathed "What are you doing?" she asked

Jak looked up and smiled "I've decided I want to make love to my beautiful wife, have you a problem with that?" he grinned

Keira shook her head "Not at all, in fact I would very much like my handsome husband to make love to me"she smiled as he kissed her again while his hands started to get to work on her body.

* * *

A while later Keira lay in Jaks arms, their sweat soaked bodies pressed up against each others, Keira stroked Jaks muscular chest while his finger tips trailed up and down her spine "Daddy will be so upset he missed my wedding" she breathed

"We can have a blessing when we get back to Rainbow Village, I bet Daxter won't to thrilled about it either" Jak said smiling down at her "Besides, I want to see how beautiful you look in a wedding dress, I mean I can't imagine you can look anymore beautiful but I bet you'll look stunning"

Keira blushed and snuggled into him "I guess we should get up, get all this sorted"

"Yea, we should" Jak nodded but neither of them moved "Come on get up, sooner we get this sorted the sooner we can get home" still they didn't move

Keira giggled "We have to take our showers"

"I guess" Jak agreed his eyes still closed

Keira sat up "This is getting us nowhere" she stated and got out of bed, walking towards the bathroom, flaunting her body just for him "I think we should conserve water and share a shower, what do you think?" she said winking at him

Jak looked at her, marveling her amazing body, that only he had and would ever see "I think we should conserve water" he agreed jumping up and chasing her into the bathroom.

* * *

Jak and Keira walked into her hut a few hours later, Tess and Daxter jumped off the couch and glared at them "Where the hell have you two been, we've been worried sick?" Daxter demanded

"Relax Dax, I just had some thing to attend to in Spargus" Jak said sitting down

Tess frowned "We heard Ashelin was here, we were worried"

Keira smiled as she sat on Jaks lap "She tried telling me she was pregnant with Jaks baby"

"How can she be, Jak has never been with her?" Daxter asked

Jak shook his head "No I haven't, and she isn't pregnant"

"So what have you sorted out with Sig?" Daxter asked

Jak smiled "I'm not going to be king, I'm going to be Governor of Rainbow Village, sort the warriors out, give them some extra training, that kinda thing"

"I didn't know this place had warriors?" Tess asked

Jak nodded "Spud and Ayr are wastelanders, they've only had basic training so I'm going to give them some more training"

"Can Ashelin not get to you then?" Daxter asked

Jak shook his head "Nope, unless she comes up with something pretty amazing...but that doesn't matter anyway because she cannot have me, I've already been taken"

Tess frowned and looked at there hands, fingers intertwined with each others, she blinked when she saw something sparkle "Is that...did you two get married?" she asked eyes wide

Jak grinned "Yup, we did...it's the easiest way to stop Ashelin, and I knew I'd end up married to Keira eventually, so it seemed the only answer"

"I can't believe you got married without me, who was your best man, I didn't even get to throw you a stag party?" Daxter whined

Jak smiled "Relax Dax, were having a blessing in a week or so, you will be my best man"

"And Tess I would like you to be my maid of honor" Keira beamed

Tess jumped up on Keira and flung her arms around her neck "I'd love to"

Keira laughed "We have to tell Daddy, have you a comm unit Jak?" she asked

"Yea, we'll go in the bedroom" he said getting up and winking at Keira

Daxter wolf whistled "Of course that's what you'll be doing in there"

"Daxter" Jak warned

Daxter laughed "OKay, okay, Tess and I are going to the bar anyway...you two be good" he winked taking Tess' hand.

Jak rolled his eyes and led Keira into the bedroom.

* * *

Keira slammed the comm unit shut and flopped onto her belly on the bed next to Jak, he chuckled as she buried her face in the pillows and groaned, he started rubbing her back "Well that went well" he said sarcastically

"Arr, how old does he think I am like three?" she moaned

Jak laughed "Your his little girl, he's bound to be upset"

"I'm not a little girl anymore" she snapped

Jak smiled and winked "I know that, and I for one am really glad about it"

Keira turned on her side and leaned up on her elbow "I guess we have some planning to do"

"We can have the blessing on the beach and the reception at the bar, what do you think?" he asked

Keira nodded "Sounds perfect, I'll have to get a dress, and you'll have to get a suit"

"I hate getting dressed up" Jak whined

Keira laughed "I know, I remember how much you sulked when we went to that party the bird lady put on, when we had to get dressed up, you sulked all night, didn't even take the hint when I asked you to dance"

"I don't sulk, I get mad and then even" he pouted

Keira laughed again and climbed on top of him "You do sulk, but I think your very cute when you sulk"

"Well in that case I'll have to sulk more often" he laughed as he looked up into her beautiful eyes "You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen"

"Is that so, well I think you have the sexiest eyes I've ever seen?" She purred running her fingers through his hair

Jaks hands pushed up her shirt and started fondling her breasts "I say we stay here for the rest of the day"

"I say that sounds like a plan" Keira agreed before pressing her lips to his, in a deep passion filled kiss.

* * *

Jak and Keira wandered hand in hand into the bar that night, Kai looked up and smiled "So how are the newly weds?" he asked

"Daxter told you?" Keira asked

Kai nodded "Yea, so what did your father say?" he asked

"He didn't say anything, he just yelled at me" Keira frowned

Jak chuckled and sat down, Keira sitting next to him "Are the guys around, I have some news, and I thought we'd have a little party?" he asked

Kai nodded "Should be here soon, you gonna tell them your their new boss?" he asked

"God Daxter has got one hell of a gob on him" Jak snapped

Kai nodded "He sure has, has he told you he and Tess are moving into that hut you were supposed to have?"

"That he keeps to himself?" Keira giggled

Jak chuckled "Never knew he had a good idea in him"

"Tess' idea" Kai corrected

Jak nodded "Figures" he turned around to see Spud and Ayr enter the bar.

They smiled and sat down as Kai handed them a bottle of beer "Hey boss" Ayr said

"This is unfair, your our boss in the wasteland and Keira's our boss on the track" Spud moaned

Jak shook his head "You've seen Daxter I take it?" he asked

"Yea, but King Sig had already told us, I didn't even know you were a wastelander, when did you become one of them?" Ayr asked

Jak looked at Keira she smiled and slipped her arms around his waist hugging him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and looked back to the guys "I was banished to the desert about a year ago, King Damas found me and took me to Spargus, don't worry I've passed the arena tests..." Jak trailed off

"Well we didn't think you'd be novice" Spud said

Jak nodded "Thats not all, King Damas, he was...he was my father"

"What, that means you should be king" Ayr gasped

Jak nodded "I'm no king, I don't need that kind of responsibility, I've had the world on my shoulders enough times, I just want to live a normal life with the woman I love"

Kai nodded "So...what are your plans for this blessing?" he asked

"Well, we thought we'd have it on the beach, but I think we should have it in the temple now, Seem could perform the ceremony for us, what do you think babe?" Jak asked turning to Keira

"I'd love to get married in the temple, and what about the reception on the beach, in front of the bar, we could have a BBQ, build a huge fire?" Keira grinned

"Just like back in Sandover" Jak smiled

Keira nodded "Would you organize it for us Kai?" she asked

"Of course, I'll open the outdoor bar for you...so who's invited?" he asked

Jak smiled "Well there's Samos, Daxter and Tess obviously, and then you three, and I'd like to invite Torn, and Sig, and I guess the villagers"

Keira nodded "That sounds about right"

"What about Ashelin, what if she gate crashes?" Spud asked

Keira raised her eyebrows at him "Hoping for a repeat performance?" she asked

Jak laughed "Ashelin can't do anything to us now, and besides I could have her banished from here if I wanted"

Keira laughed now "I'd love to see her face" she giggled as Daxter and Tess strolled in.

Daxter jumped up on the bar "Right orange lightning is here, we can get this party started"

Everyone laughed as Kai popped open a bottle of champagne "Heres to Keira and Jak, a match made in heaven.

* * *

"I'm sorry Governess but their married now, and Jak has been made governor of Rainbow Village, theres nothing we can do" a council member was saying to Ashelin back in Haven City, as she paced up and down

"Did you know about this?" she yelled at Torn

Torn smirked "First I've heard of it, but I'm not surprised have you seen them together"

"I can't believe this, Jak should be with me, not some country girl who doesn't know a thing about life" Ashelin fumed

"She maybe just a country girl to you Ashelin, but to Jak she's the most amazing girl, he loves her and she loves him, just because he's Jak, not because of some title or his royal blood line, she's the love of his life" Torn said

Ashelin glared at him "Will you be going to the party?" she asked

"If I'm invited yes" Torn stood up and walked over to Ashelin "Maybe you should take some time out Ashelin, your better than this, I still remember who you used to be, when you had morals, you need to sort yourself out"

"How dare you, who the hell do you think you are, just because I choose Jak over you?" Ashelin hissed

Torn shook his head and sighed "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you, and one more thing don't try doing anything to Keira because Jak will just tear you apart" he warned

"Get outta my sight" Ashelin yelled

Torn sighed heavily and walked out the room.

Ashelin turned to her council members and narrowed her eyes "I want you to do all you can to end this marriage, I want Jak and I will have him" she hissed angrily before leaving the room.

* * *

**Well the end of another chapter. Thanx for reading hope you enjoy and please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**As ever I don't own anything.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

A week later Keira was in her garage fixing Jaks jet board after he'd crashed it yet again. She heard him grumbling before she saw him, his walking stick pounding on the floor. Keira stood up straight and sighed closing her eyes to prepare for the inevitable lecture she was about to get "Hi daddy" she said cheerily as he entered the garage

"Hello Keira, how are you?" he said coldly

Keira rolled her eyes "I'm fine daddy, absolutely great actually, how are you?"

"Well my daughter thought it would be a good idea to get married without telling me, her own father" he said

Keira walked over to him, noticing a large dress box behind him, she ignored it and knelt so she was on eye level with him "Oh daddy, we didn't do it to upset you, but it seemed like the easiest way to stop Ashelin, we knew we wanted to get married eventually we just decided to bring it forward, and you'll be at the blessing" Keira smiled

"I know, and I know you and Jak are made for each other, I've known it since the day you two first met and your eyes lit up, but I really wanted to be there" Samos sighed "Anyway, I have a gift for you" he reached for the box and handed it to Keira, she frowned and put it on the workbench, going to wash her hands, she went back to the box and carefully opened it, she gasped and her mouth hung open "Oh daddy, this is beautiful" she beamed carefully taking the dress out and holding it up, the sun light reflecting off the small crystals patterned along the strapless bodice, and along the hem of the skirt, the dress ice white "Where did you get this?" she asked

"It was your mothers, she wore it on our wedding day" he smiled

Keira looked in the box and found a sparkling tiara with white ribbons flowing down "I couldn't think of a more perfect way to remember Mama on my wedding day. thank you daddy" she sniffed putting the dress back and going to hug her father.

Samos hugged her back and gently patted her back "It should be a perfect fit, but you may want to take it to dress makers, just to make sure"

"I will daddy thanks again" she wiped her face as she got up and smiled brightly at Samos.

Samos smiled back "Now where's Jak, I need a word?" he asked

"He's out in the desert with Spud and Ayr, giving them some extra training" she smiled

Samos nodded "Okay, I'll be back" he smiled

Keira nodded "Go easy on him daddy, and don't hit him with that stick, I want him looking handsome and fully functioning for my wedding day" she giggled

Samos nodded and left the garage, searching for Jak.

Jak was just wandering back into the village with Spud and Ayr when he heard his booming voice and stopped in his track, Spud looked at him and chuckled "The great warrior, saviour of the universe...and he's afraid of a little green man"

"You don't know Samos, and that stick really hurts" Jak chuckled nervously as Samos appeared

Spud and Ayr laughed and wandered off just getting rather nasty looks off Samos as he marched past them, he stopped in front of Jak and looked up at him "So, you took my little girl off and married her" he hissed

"No offence Samos but she's not really a little girl anymore, she's old enough to make her own choices" Jak said

Samos' eyes narrowed and Jak gulped "Do you really, truly love her?" he asked

"Of course, how can you even ask me that, you saw the state of me when we weren't together" Jak frowned

Samos nodded "God job, because you wouldn't want to know what I'd do to you if you didn't"

"Samos, you have been a like a father to me my whole life, and I really appreciate everything you've done for me, but I would fight you to the end of the earth for Keira" Jak said honestly

Samos nodded "I know you would, I just needed to make sure, I know how happy you make Keira, and I know how much she loves you and needs you"her

"I can't live without her Samos, and more importantly, I don't want to live with out her" Jak smiled

Again Samos nodded "Okay then"

"Actually Samos there is something you could help me with" Jak said hopefully, Samos raised and eyebrow "Well you know how Keira loves fireflies?" Samos nodded "Well I was thinking on our wedding day, if we wait untill sunset, then maybe we could fill the temple with them, she'd love that" Jak beamed

Samos nodded "Like you did for her thirteenth birthday...I'll have a little chat with the trees and see what we can do" he smiled

"Thanks Samos" Jak smiled "Even though I would have rather grown up with my own father, you made a pretty good substitute" he smiled

Samos blushed slightly "Just remember if you ever hurt her again, I'll kill you, you may be like a son to me, but she's my daughter and she always comes first, always"

"I know" Jak nodded.

* * *

Keira looked at herself in the mirror, the ice white dress sparkled in the sunlight, she turned to Tess who sat on the bed looking at her "What do you think?" she asked

Tess beamed at her "You look absolutely stunning, Jak won't be able to move let alone say his vows, he'll be dumb struck" she gushed

Keira giggled "It fits so perfectly, I can't believe how perfect it is"

"Your mother must have been one beautiful woman" Tess said softly

Keira nodded "I wish she was here, I wish I'd known her..." she trailed off looking back at herself in the mirror "...I really look okay, it feels weird wearing a dress, I mean I wear skirts every now and again, but this is so...unlike me?" Keira asked

"You have an amazing body Keira, you should show it off more, god knows I did before it was all furry, and god knows Ashelin uses hers to get what she wants" Tess reassured

"Didn't get her the one thing she wanted most though did it, any way I like to leave a bit to the imagination, and I like that Jak is the only one who has ever seen it, and will ever see it, same as I'm the only one who will ever see he's" Keira said moving towards the bed and turning around "Can you unfasten it for me, before Jak gets back?" she asked

Tess stood up on the bed and started unbuttoning the tiny pearl buttons on the back of the bodice "We still have to get my dress" she said

Keira nodded "I was thinking a nice pale green, there's a dress-maker in the village I'll take you down tomorrow to get fitted, and I want her to make me a modified version of this dress, you know shorter and easier to wear for the party afterwards, I don't want to risk ruining this one with sand and water and all that crap"

Tess nodded as the door swung open and Jak and Daxter strolled in "Keira!" Jak called

"Don't come in, I'm...I'm naked" Keira tried

Jak laughed "Keira were married I'm allowed to see you naked" Jak called through the door

"Well so is Tess" Keira shouted

Daxter spluttered "Well then I can come in" he shouted

"No, we'll be out in a minute" Keira yelled quickly taking the dress off and putting it carefully back in the box, and putting it under a pile of clothes in the bottom of her closet, she quickly dressed in a long pair of shorts and vest before she opened the door and walked out, Tess following her.

Jak sat on the couch grinning "You could have just said you were trying on your wedding dress" he smirked

"How do you know?" she smiled walking past him and running her fingers through his hair on her way to the kitchen "Tea?" she asked

Jak nodded "Because otherwise you wouldn't care if I saw you naked" he chuckled getting up and following her into the kitchen "So I've been to see Seem and she's agreed to marry us, and I thought we'd have the ceremony at sunset, its beautiful in the temple at that time of day" Jak continued

"Sounds nice, have you seen my father?" she asked

Jak nodded taking the mug of tea Keira offered him "Yep came to lay the law down, I wish he hadn't turned up in front of Spud and Ayr though, I'll never live it down"

Keira laughed and moved to wrap her arms around him, he put his mug down and wrapped his arms around her "If they give you a hard time you just let me know, I'll make do power slides for a whole day, besides isn't it worth it if it means we can be together"

"I'd take a million lectures and a billion hits around the head with his stick if it means I get to be with you" he breathed before leaning down and kissing her gently, Keira kissed him back urgently.

"Ahem" came a voice from the table

Jak frowned and lifted his head "What?" he demanded

"Just wondering if you'd forgotten about us?" Daxter snapped

Jak rolled his eyes "As if you'd let us forget about you" he snapped back letting go of Keira and sitting down at the table with Daxter and Tess.

* * *

Two days later back in Haven City Ashelin sat at a large conference table two advisors sat across from her "So do you know when and where?" she asked calmly

One nodded "Spargus Temple at sunset tomorrow...but Governess I would advise against this, Jak could over throw you and banish you to the desert"

"Jak would need three councilors to back him, and I very much doubt he could get them" she smirked

The other councilors frowned "The council is afraid of Jak, they may do it just to keep him happy"

"Well they should be afraid of me if they do vote for him" Ashelin snapped "I will get what I want, and I will crush anyone who gets in my way"

"Still playing this game are we Ashelin" Sighed Torn as he walked in to the conference room

She spun around and glared at him "Whats it to you?" she asked

"I still remember who you used to be, before all this power went to your head, and I really cared for her, we could have made another go of it if you hadn't turned into such a slag" he hissed

"You didn't want anything to do with me, you blew me off" she breathed crossing her arms across her body

Torn sighed "I was mad at you...you should have just waited for me to calm down...now your so hung up on Jak you aren't thinking right"

"I am thinking right, and I'd watch myself if I was you Torn" she spat

Torn rolled his eyes "Great have me banished aswell, you're gonna end up with an empty city, anyway I've only come to tell you I'm off for the rest of the weekend, I've left Jinx in charge...see you round" Torn sighed and left the room.

Ashelin turned back to the advisors "I will get Jak, and secure my place in this city" she snapped before marching out the room.

One of the advisors turned to the other and sighed "I have a feeling this will end badly"

The other nodded "Especially if they have been joined as soul mates" he sighed as they got up and left the room.

* * *

"Keira will you hurry up, were losing the light?" Jak yelled from the door way

Keira rushed out the bedroom, arms full with boxes and cases "Can you just take...oh crap" she snapped as she dropped her make up case.

Jak went over and picked it up "I don't know why you're bothering, your too god damn beautiful with out make up" he smiled

Keira leaned up and kissed him gently "Why thank you handsome, but I want to look my best for you" she smiled

"Your perfect" he grinned "Right are you ready?" he asked

Keira nodded "Yes, I think" she said looking around "Did Tess take my dress and flowers?" she asked

Jak nodded "Kai took her over to the temple earlier, come on" he said holding the door open and watching as she rushed out, getting in the car, she started chewing on her thumb nail and Jak frowned at her as he got into the car "Whats up?" he asked

"Nothing" she stated

Jak leaned across and moved a strand of soft hair out her eyes "Keira, you always chew your thumb nail when somethings on your mind, whats the matter?" he asked again

Keira sighed "Sometimes I hate how much you know about me...okay I'm a little nervous, I know were already married, but what if I step on my dress and fall flat on my face, or rip my dress or something?" she said

"Keira you will be the most stunning bride the world has ever seen, don't worry...and I love knowing everything about you, just as I love how you know everything about me" he grinned

"I kinda love it too" she whispered leaning forward and giving Jak a peck on the lips "Now let's get going"

A while later Jak and Keira arrived at the temple, Jak ran around to help Keira out the hopper and held her hands in hers looking deep into her eyes "I have a surprise for you before we get married" he whispered

Keira's eyes widened "What?" she asked

"Close you eyes" he asked

Keira frowned "Why?" she asked

"Just do as your told for once in your life will you, I'm your husband you have to do as I say" Jak grinned

Keira sighed "Fine, but don't be getting used to it" she giggled as he took her hands and led her into the temple.

Once inside Jak looked around at the sun fading, he smiled and when he was satisfied took a step back and watched Keira "Okay open" he said

Keira opened her eyes and looked at Jak, she caught a flash of light behind him and looked up, millions of fireflies buzzed around her, she slowly turned around mouth falling open, Jak grinned as he saw her eyes sparkle and saw the reflection in her emerald eyes, finally she faced Jak again and her face broke into a wide smiled, suddenly she jumped at Jak and flung her arms around him "Oh Jak, you did this for me?" she asked pulling herself back a little to look into his eyes.

Jak nodded "Your father helped, do you like it?" he asked

"I love it Jak, and I love you" she breathed before kissing him deeply.

Jak pulled away and smiled at her "I love you too, now go get ready, Seems got a room ready for you, got with Tess" he grinned

Keira reluctantly pulled her arms from around his neck "I can't wait" she smiled giving him one last kiss and following Tess down the hall.

Jak smiled and followed Daxter into the room he'd been allocated.

* * *

Keira was putting her underwear on when Tess came strolling into the room, Keira smiled at her as she fastened the lace white strapless bra "You look great, I hope you don't out shine me" Keira giggled

"I very much doubt that honey, I'll just go get the flowers, then we'll do your hair and make up" she smiled

Keira nodded and looked back at herself, pulling on a satin dressing gown as she moved over to her dress, her hand gently stroked the white satin and lace, she sighed and looked up "Thank you for a beautiful dress Mama, I really wish you could have been here" she said

"You may be seeing her sooner than you think" Came a voice from behind her

She spun around and opened her mouth to speak but before she could get a word out, she felt a thump and everything went black.

Ashelin stood smirking down at an unconscious Keira "I always win Keira, you should know that by now" she hissed before picking her up and chucking her over her shoulder.

* * *

Tess ran to where the boys were getting changed, she banged on the door and waited, Daxter answered and grinned at her "Come to see the handsome best man?" he winked

Tess shook her head and dragged him out into the corridor "Have you seen Keira?" she whispered

Daxter shook his head "Not since you took her to get changed, why whats going on?"

"I went to get the flowers and when I got back she was gone, her dress is still hung up, and I can't find her anywhere" Tess panicked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Daxter pulled her towards him and hugged her "Its okay baby, she can't have gone far, maybe just having a wander around" He said hopefully

"In just her underwear, I don't think so Daxter, and there's something else..." she took a deep breath "There was a small patch of blood on the floor" now the tears flowed freely "Jaks going to kill me I'm supposed to be looking after her" she sobbed onto Daxters shoulder soaking his tiny black suit jacket

"Ssshhh...its okay, it's not as if you could have done much if you'd have been there anyway...I'll tell Jak" he soothed gently stroking her back

"Tell Jak what?" Jak demanded from behind Daxter causing him to jump "Whats going on, where's Keira?" he asked panic starting to appear in his eyes

"I'm so sorry Jak, I only left her for a minute, I swear" Tess sniffed

Daxter looked up at Jaks confused face "Keira's missing" he said simply

"What do you mean missing, where could she be?" Jak snapped before running off to the room she'd been in, he burst through the door and looked around, noticing the blood on the ground just in front of her dress, he ran over to it and knelt down. Samos appeared at his side and gently touched his shoulder, Jak looked up "Where is she Samos?" he asked sadly

"I've no idea my boy, but you need to find her, its not just her life in danger" he said as Jak stood up and looked down at him confused "She's pregnant Jak"

"What, she told you that?" he asked eyes wide

Samos shook his head "I'm a sage Jak, I feel things, I'm not even sure if she knows yet"

"I'll get her back Samos, even if it kills me" Jak reassured

Samos shook his head again "No you need to survive Jak, you die she dies remember" he reminded

Jak nodded and looked at Daxter "Come on Dax, I know exactly where to start looking" he growled as Daxter jumped up on to his shoulder and he sped off, dark eco already starting to crackle over his skin.

* * *

**As ever thanks for reading and please review. X X X X**


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again I do not own any Jak and Daxter characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Keira's head felt heavy and her hands and feet seemed unable to move, she slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes with a groan, she looked around but all she could see was darkness "Where the hell am I?" she groaned trying to move her wrists only they seemed to be shackled together and chained to the wall, she tried her ankles they too wouldn't break away from each other.

"Well, well its about time you woke up" Came a strong female voice from the other side of the room

Keira grimaced as she screwed her eyes up to see who was talking to her, her head hurt and she felt something dry and sticky on the side of her face "Ashelin?" she inquired

A low light flicked on and she stood arms folded across her body "So you think I'd just let you and Jak live happily ever after did you, you should have known better, tut, tut" Ashelin shook her head as she smirked at Keira

"What the hell are you doing, you wanna kill me?" she yelled trying to wriggle her hands and ankles free

Ashelin laughed "Well you have what I want and as long as your alive I can't have it"

"And you really think Jak will want to be with you after you've murdered his wife?" Keira hissed

Ashelin shook her head "I know I'll have to be patient, wait a few months maybe a year, until your body is found, and I won't even be suspect, I have alibi's, and Jak has so many enemies"

"Your mad, you've gone mad, just like your father" Keira screamed

Ashelin smirked and started towards the door, she reached for the switch and Keira yelled "Jak will tear this place down to find me, he won't stop until he's found me"

"The only thing he'll find is your cold dead body" Ashelin yelled back

Keira laughed "You don't get it do you, Jak and I are soul mates, we've been joined by the precursors, you kill me you kill Jak, we will always be together"

Ashelin frowned and flicked the light off stamping out into a dark corridor.

* * *

Jak stood at the prison entrance, he'd got there in record time and waited as the doors opened, he looked in each cell, nothing. "Where now?" Daxter asked

"The palace" Jak growled and headed for the warp gate.

Landing on the balcony of Ashelins room he let himself change from Light to Dark and looked down at Daxter "You stay here" he growled, Daxter nodded and watched as Jak snuck into the room, he could hear Ashelin fidget in the bed in the nearly dark room as he stepped into the room, he could just about make out Ashelins body shape in the bed, breathing coming from her, Dark Jak moved over to the bed and quickly grabbed Ashelin, causing her to shriek as he pinned her to the wall with his clawed hand around her neck "Where is she?" he hissed

Ashelin blinked in the dark "Jak?" she inquired

"Jaks not here at the moment, I'll be acting on his behalf" Dark Jak breathed

Ashelin caught her breath "All it takes is one yell and they'll shoot you"

"Go on then be my guest" he growled

Ashelin opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out.

Dark smirked at her "Oh I see you like it a bit rough, should have known that"

"What are you going to do to me?" Ashelin asked nervously

Dark shook his head "Nothing, you're going to tell me where Keira is and we'll say no more about it"

"I don't know where she is, maybe she got cold feet" Ashelin stuttered the lies out

Dark laughed "She has a head injury, she hasn't just got cold feet"

"Well maybe she fell banged her head and has lost her memory" She tried

Dark let her go and she slumped to the floor "When are going to realise that Jak and Keira were made for each other, no one and nothing will keep them apart, now are you going to tell me where she is or do I have to rip this place down with my own claws"

"I'm sorry, I don't know where she is" she said again

Dark let out a groan "Okay, I'll leave you for now, but I will find her and if I find out you hurt her I will kill you".

* * *

Keira looked around the room trying to figure out where she was, she heard a steady dripping in the back corner and her feet felt like they where in mud 'It can't be the fortress, she knows Jak could get me outta there in ten minutes' she thought, her head hurt and she felt sick "Please find me Jak, you did it once before" she cried quietly.

* * *

Jak stamped into the Naughty Ottsel "Any luck?" Torn asked

"Does it look like it?" he snapped slumping down in a booth and shook his head "Sorry Torn, I've got a banging head ache"

Torn sat across from him "What did Ashelin say?" he asked

"She's a really good actress that one, but I know she has something to do with this, I just can't kill her because then I may never find Keira" Jak sighd

"You need some sleep" Samos said sadly

Jak nodded "I'll try but I doubt it when my wife and child are missing"

"Keira's pregnant?" Torn asked

Jak nodded and left the bar to go upstairs, crashing into his old room and in to the bed, he closed his eyes "Where are you baby?" he said out loud before falling into a very uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

"What will happen if two people are joined as soul mates?" Ashelin asked her advisors as she paced up and down the throne room.

They watched her and sighed "If two people have been blessed as soul mates then they cannot live with out each other, if one dies so will the other"

"How can you tell two people are soul mates?" she asked

They shook their heads "They are tattooed with a band around their ring finger, almost undetectable, its printed so their wedding band fits perfectly over it"

"Looks like I'll have to go to plan b" she stated as Torn marched in she frowned at him "I thought you were off for the rest of the weekend?" she asked

"What have you done with her Ashelin, where is Keira?" he yelled

Ashelin shrugged "I've no idea what you're talking about, I haven't left the city"

"Of course you have, you won't win Ashelin, she has Jaks heart and soul" Torn hissed

Ashelin smirked "Still no idea what your on about, I've other things to do" she turned back to the advisors, smirking.

Ashelin walked into the cold, damp room she had Keira in the slums, she flicked the light on and looked at Keira sat tied to a chair she walked up to her and smiled "I've decided not to kill you" she hissed

"Gee thanks, why?" Keira asked

Ashelin smiled and placed some water and bread on the table next to her "Now I'm going to untie your hands, don't do anything stupid or I will change my mind" She said while undoing the rope around Keira's wrists, she picked up her left hand and slipped her wedding band up a little, frowning when she saw the tattoo around her finger "It seems if I kill you, I'll kill Jak so I'm just gonna keep you here"

Keira rubbed her sore wrists and frowned "But you still won't get Jak, in case you've forgotten were already married"

"He can get a divorce after about five years without you, but you will have been presumed dead before then so I can make my move" Ashelin smiled

"Jak will never give up on me, besides he knows that if I die he dies, while he's still alive he'll know I am...its only a matter of time before he finds me Ashelin" Keira stated

"We'll see" Ashelin smirked "Now eat up, need to keep your strength up don't we" she chuckled before leaving the room.

Keira looked around the room, it was some sort of cellar she looked up and closed her eyes "If you can hear me Jak, please don't give up hope, please come and get me" she said as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

A week later Jak marched into the Naughty Ottsel and slumped into a booth, he looked around and saw two of Ashelin's advisors sat discussing something, he frowned at Torn "What are they doing here?" he hissed

"Dunno, but they won't have anything to do with this" he said "I wish I could be more help Jak"

Jak nodded "I know, I swear if Keira is harmed in any way, if my child is hurt I will rip that bitch to pieces...I've looked everywhere, where could she be" he snarled

One of the advisors looked at the other eyes wide "Did you hear that?" he asked

The other nodded "She's gone too far, we have to do something" he whispered

"Like what, we tell Jak and he rips us apart for not helping sooner, and if we disobey Ashelin she will have us killed" he said

One nodded "I have an idea, come on" and they got up and rushed out the bar.

Keira heard the door open and lifted her head expecting to see Ashelin, instead she saw two men 'They've come to beat me' she thought. They stepped towards her and one calmly knelt down and undo the shackles around her ankles, she looked at them shocked "Whats going on?" she asked

"We were never here" he whispered "Now go, the small door on the right will take you out into the city"

Keira stood up and swayed a little, steadying herself she thanked the two men and ran out the room, finding the door she burst through it and into the city, she only got a few feet before she had to stop and throw up, leaning on the wall, she promptly passed out.

* * *

"I'm only gonna ask you one more time Ashelin, where the hell is she?" Jak growled at Ashelin while stood in her room

Ashelin shrugged "I've no idea, but Jak I could help you, I could take the pain away" she purred moving closer to him, she trailed her fingers up his thigh coming to the bulge in his pants, she started to caress it.

Jak looked at her "Feel anything, a twitch, anything?" he asked

Ashellin frowned and rubbed harder, Jak grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away "No one can turn me on other than Keira, no one" he snapped and backed away from her.

"But Jak we'd be so good together" Ashelin begged

Jak shook his head "No we wouldn't, what the hell happened to you, we could have been friends, but not now" suddenly Jak comm unit flew out his pocket and Samos' face popped up "Jak, Keira's been found, she's in the hospital"

"I'll be right there" Jak rushed

Ashelin's eyes widened "Thats impossible"

Jak strode over to her and with one quick motion sent her flying across the room "Be grateful that's all I'm doing to you" and in a flash of light eco he was off.

* * *

"Mr Mar?" the doctor asked as he stepped out of Keira's hospital room.

Jak stood up "How is she?" he asked

"She has a slight head wound but nothing to worry about, she seems fine, were giving her fluids and I've given her something to get her to sleep" he smiled

"And...what about the..." Jak trailed off

The doctor nodded "The baby is doing great" he frowned "How did you know, Keira didn't know until I told her?" he asked

"Samos felt it" he stated

Again the doctor nodded "You can go in now, she may be sleeping but she hasn't stopped asking for you since she was brought it" he smiled again

Jak smiled "Thank you doctor" he said before moving around the doctor and going into the room, he looked over at a sleeping Keira and quietly sat beside her taking her hand "I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" came her groggy voice, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Jak "I'm sorry we didn't get our big day"

Jak shook his head "We can do that anytime, how are you feeling?" he asked

"Tired...Jak I have to tell you something" she said

Jak nodded "I already know...about the baby" he smiled

"And...how do you feel about it?" she asked

Jak smiled and lifted her hand to kiss her wedding ring "I feel like the luckiest man in the world, I'm so happy about this, and that your here and safe...what happen Keira?" he asked

"Ashelin knocked me out and held me captive in some sort of cellar in the slums...she was going to kill me until she found out about us being joined so she decided just to keep me there." Keira explained

"I'll kill her...how did you get out?" he asked

Keira smiled "Two of her advisors helped me...and no you won't kill her"

"Okay baby, get some sleep, I love you, when you disappeared..."

Keira lifted her hand and stroked his face "Hey, its okay now, I'm safe, were safe...hold me Jak, let me sleep in your arms"

Jak nodded and carefully got on the bed, wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her passionately before letting her snuggle into him and fall in to a comfortable, blissful sleep.

* * *

**Okay what do you think, I'm not sure if this chapter turned out as good as I'd hoped, but I hope you like it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. X X X X**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

Jak lay peacefully with Keira in his arms, he looked down at her beautiful face, he gently pressed his hand to her abdomen and watched as the light eco crystal in his wedding ring began to glow brighter. He smiled and looked up as Samos entered the room.

Jak held a finger up to his lips and nodded towards Keira.

"How is she?" Samos whispered

Jak smiled "Mother and baby are great" he whispered gently removing himself from her and getting off the bed "Can you stay with her, I have something I need to do?" he asked

Samos nodded and sat down next to Keira, Jak kissed Keira's forehead and left the room.

* * *

"So you lied to me" Jak boomed as he crashed through the throne room doors "You said you had no idea where Keira was, and yet she seems to think you knocked her out" he arrived in front of her and glared at her, hands on hips.

Ashelin gulped and looked up at him "What are you going to do to me?" she asked

"Well what do you think I'm going to do to you?" he asked

Tears started to form in her eyes "You're going to kill me...well you can't I'm still the governess you know, I could have you killed" she stated

"I'm not going to kill you, but I'm going to give one option" he took a deep breath "You are going to take some time off, and then you are going to leave Keira and I alone, forever, I don't want to be with you, I never have wanted to be with you, you will never, ever come between me and Keira again because if you do then I will kill you" Jak hissed

Ashelin slumped down on the steps that led up to the throne "What happened to me Jak?" she whispered

"You couldn't get your own way so you did everything you could to get it" Jak snapped

Ashelin nodded "I'm sorry Jak, I really wanted us to be friends"

"Then you screwed up because after what you did, we will never be friends" he breathed before turning and leaving.

* * *

Jak walked back into the hospital room and smiled at Keira laughing with Tess, she looked up and frowned "Where have you been, or do I already know?" she asked

Jak sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around her "Just had to make sure she knew the score, she won't bother us again" he smiled

"Well I have some news" she said, Jak raised an eye brow "Their going to do a scan, we're going to see our baby" she beamed

Jak grinned "Really so soon?" he asked

Keira nodded "Yep and then the doctor said I could go home" she smiled up at him

"Thats great news, I can't wait to get the both of you home...so do you still want to have a blessing?" he asked

Keira nodded "Of course, but I was thinking we could wait for the baby to be born, that way it can be there with us, what do you think?" she asked

Jak nodded "Sounds good" he grinned leaning down to give her a deep kiss.

* * *

Later that day Jak and Keira walked into their hut, Jak went straight into the bedroom and pinned the scan picture on the mirror, going back into the lounge he smiled at Keira sat on the couch rubbing her tummy, he sat next to her and placed his hand over hers "I wish we didn't have to wait for this" he sighed

"I know, but we have to be patient" she smiled reaching up to stroke his face "And we don't have to worry about Ashelin anymore"

Jak shook his head "No we won't, we can concentrate on being happily in love"

"Well how would you like to show me how much you love me?" Keira purred to him

Jak frowned "Are you sure your up to it?" he asked

Keira nodded and got up "So what do you think handsome?" she giggled

"I think I would actually love to show you how much I love you" Jak laughed getting up and chasing her into the bedroom, grabbing her waist and gently throwing her on the bed, she squealed as she landed on the bed and Jak got on top of her, crashing his lips to hers.

* * *

Ashelin walked into the control room of Freedom HQ, Torn looked up and frowned "So you've decided to show your face?" he hissed

"I'm not here to fight with you Torn, I've come to tell you I'm going away for a week or two" Ashelin said sadly

Torn shrugged "Good because I can't stand to look at you, do you even know what you tried to do?" he spat

Ashelin nodded "I really am sorry, and I'm going to pay the price, but I wanted to tell you you're in charge of the city until I get back"

"Fine...as long as you sort yourself out stay as long as you want...maybe one day you'll go back to the Ashelin you used to be, the one that I was in love with" Torn sighed

Ashelin looked at him sadly and nodded leaving the control room.

* * *

A week later Keira was working in her garage, Jak sat in the corner watching her, she was bent over a car giving Jak a very nice view of her behind, he sighed happily causing Keira to stand up and look at him, she put her hands on her hips and glared at him "Jak are you just gonna spend the rest of your life staring at my ass?" she teased walking over to him

"Maybe" he smirked grabbing her wrist and pulling her to his lap "You really are the sexiest mechanic I've ever met" he grinned leaning up to kiss her.

Keira pulled away and laughed at the small whimper he let out "Jak, you don't have to be by my side twenty-four hours a day" she started

"Oh yes I do, I'm never letting you outta my sight again, never leaving you alone again, I've done enough of that" he breathed resting his head on her chest while she ran her fingers through his hair

"Jak, nothing is going to happen to me" Keira smiled as his fingers intertwined with hers.

Jak shook his head "You don't know that, it may not be Ashelin but it could very well be someone else...and I won't lose you again"

"I'm never gonna get away from you again huh?" she giggled

Jak chuckled "Not that you mind"

"Guilty as charged" she giggled "Fancy lunch down at Kai's?" she asked

Jak nodded "But not yet, sit here with me for a while"

"Well if you insist" Keira said snuggling in to him and watching him as he closed his eyes, his hand gently rubbing her abdomen feeling the warm glow of life inside her.

* * *

Keira and Jak sat in a booth in the bar, Kai arrived at the booth and placed two plates in front of them "So when you gonna get back to training Spud and Ayr?" he asked Jak

"I dunno, hadn't really thought about it, been kinda preoccupied with this one, or should I say them two" he shrugged and smiled at Keira

Keira laughed "You should get back to work Jak, and what about this governor thing, are you still going to do that?" she asked

"I don't think so, I only did that because it was the easiest option...I'll probally just carry on being a warrior here" he said

Keira nodded "You should go see Sig" she said

Jak nodded "We will, have to tell him about the baby aswell" he smiled

Keira laughed and put some garlic bread in her mouth "Your not letting this go are you?" she asked

"Nope and I'm your husband so you have to obey me" he smiled

Kai laughed "So are you still having your marriage blessing?" he asked

"Yea, but were gonna wait until after the baby is born" Jak replied

Keira swallowed a mouth full of food and looked up "Oh my god, my wedding dress, is it still at the temple?" she asked

"Relax Tess brought it back, she has it" Kai said

Keira nodded "Thank god, but Jak you've seen it isn't it bad luck?"

"I only had a glance I was more interested where you where" Jak shrugged

Keira let out a breath of relief "Thank god" she said going back to her food

Jak laughed "It's always amazed me how much that girl eats and how she can still be so hot"

"Good genes" Kai laughed "Enjoy" he said cheerily before going back to the bar and Tess and Daxter running up and jumped on the table.

Daxter started eating Jaks food "This is so good" he slurped

"You'll never change Dax, but get off my food" Jak snapped

Tess and Keira laughed "So when do we get to give you a baby shower?" she gushed

"Not yet, a few months yet" Keira giggled

Jak nodded "I'm gonna have to build an extra room on the hut"

"No need, I've had a word with the housing committee, they decide who gets which hut and explained our situation, their letting us have a bigger hut, three bedrooms, one underneath like my old one back in Sandover, I thought I could use that one as a workshop" she beamed

"Where is it?" Jak asked snatching his fork back off Daxter "And when did you see the housing committee?" he frowned

Keira giggled "I managed to sneak out this morning while you were still asleep, and its up the other end of the village where the bigger huts are, they said because you're a warrior here you qualify for a better hut"

"I can't believe you snuck out without telling me" Jak said

Keira laughed "I was fine, your way too protective Jak, but that's one of the things I love about you" she smiled sweetly

"Your just lucky your so god damn cute" he grinned

They all laughed and carried on eating.

* * *

Jak and Keira lay snuggled up on the couch watching an old film, Jak yawned and closed his eyes "You tired honey?" Keira asked

"Not really, but this film is kinda lame" he whined

Keira laughed "Its nice, one day someone might make film about your life, I wonder who would be me?" she mused

Jak wrapped his arms around her waist "Whoever it is will have to be incredibly gorgeous, but I doubt they could find someone as beautiful as you" he breathed before starting to kiss and nibble on her neck and ear

Keira smiled "Your about to get really lucky" she purred turning over onto her back and letting Jak slip his hand inside her dressing gown, leaning down to kiss her, his lips moving closer just as he was about to press his lips to hers he heard a knock on the door. They both turned their heads and looked at the door "I wonder who that is at this time?" Keira asked

"I don't know, lets ignore it" he said turning back to her

Keira looked up into his eyes and smiled stroking his face "We can't do that, I'll get rid of them" she smiled pushing Jak back and getting up.

She laughed as Jak groaned and led back opening the door, she frowned when she saw Ashelin stood looking at her "Jak!" she said urgently

In a second he was by her side, he saw Ashelin and pulled Keira towards him "What the hell do you want?" he spat

"I've been doing some thinking and I've come to apologize, I shouldn't have done them things to you" Ashelin said

Keira narrowed her eyes at her "Shouldn't have tried to trick Jak into marrying you or sorry for kidnapping me?" she asked

"Both, I shouldn't have tried to fool Jak into marrying me, I shouldn't have told him I was pregnant, and I definitely shouldn't have kidnapped you...hell I should never have kissed Jak in the first place, he was never my guy, he's always been your Jak" she said looking down sadly

"No you shouldn't but if you've come here looking for forgiveness, then I'm sorry Ashelin, I can't forgive you for trying to kill my wife and child" Jak snapped

Ashelins eyes widened "Your pregnant, I didn't know, if I'd known I would have never done that"

"I know you're looking for some kind of closure, and I know how hard this must be for you, but Jak's right we can never forgive you, you should just sort yourself out and go back to running a city, we don't ever want to see you again" Keira snapped

"I understand I just wanted to apologize, and wish you luck in you life, I'm sure you'll be very happy together" and she turned and left.

Jak pulled Keira back inside and closed and locked the door, he pulled Keira towards him "I think that's the last we'll see of her" he whispered

"I hope so...now I do believe you were about to get lucky" she purred looking up into his beautiful eyes.

Jak smiled and led her into the bedroom.

* * *

**Hope you like it, and the happy ever after is coming soon.** **Please review. **

**To Death For One thanks for your reviews and because you like this story so much, I'll let you decide if the baby is a boy or a girl. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Once again I don't own anything.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

Keira stood at the side of the race track watching as Jak power slided through a tight corner and came to a screeching halt after crossing the finish line, she looked up at Spud stood next to her "Why can't you do that?" she asked

"Hey I've never raced before, I'll be okay with a little more practice" he pouted

Keira laughed at him "Your such a big baby" she smiled as he made his way to his car.

Jak wandered up next to him "How'd I do boss?" he asked

"Great, but you've forgotten one thing" She smiled at the confused expression on his face, and wrapped her arms around his neck tip toeing she pressed a kiss to lips, after she pulled away she smiled "The hero always gets a kiss when he wins the race" she breathed

"Well I'll be sure not to forget that in future" he smiled as his communicator buzzed and jumped out his back pocket, he groaned as Daxters face popped up "What is it Dax?" he asked

"Sigs at the bar, says he wants to see you" Daxter said

Jak nodded "Okay, we'll be there in a minute"

"Okay, see ya soon" Daxter said cheerily and hung up.

Jak took Keira's hand and started to pull her along "Come on then" he said

Keira stayed where she stood "Jak, its been three months, you really need to stop with this...besides Spuds here"

Jak smiled sheepishly and moved closer to her pressing his hand to her slightly bulging belly "I just don't like leaving you alone, it scares the crap outta me just thinking about what would happen if I lost you again" he leaned his forehead against hers "I'm sorry if I'm being over protective, but I need you to be safe, both of you"

"Your son and I will be just fine, I'm only going to be another ten minutes or so, just while Spud finishes his lap, and then he can walk me to the bar" she smiled

Jak nodded "Here..." he pulled his comm unit out his pocket "...any trouble you call, anything at all"

Keira nodded and kissed him, pulling away she giggled, Jak raised an eye brow "I was just thinking how bad you'd be if we had a daughter"

Jak laughed "She wouldn't be allowed to leave the house untill she was eighteen, and only then it would be to go join the Spargus Monks"

Keira laughed and pushed him away "Now go, you can't keep Sig waiting"

Jak nodded and ran off, stopping at Spuds car "You keep your eye on her" he said

Spud nodded and looked towards Keira.

* * *

"Hey Sig, what brings you here?" Jak asked as he slipped into a booth across from him in the bar

Sig smiled "Well it seems one of my warriors isn't doing his job"

"Yea, who?" Jak asked innocently, Sig raised an eye brow, Jak laughed and held his hands up "Okay okay, you're talking about me"

Sig nodded "Damn right I am, you wanted to be a guardian of Rainbow Village, said you wanted to give Ayr and Spud extra training, but they've had hardly any"

"I know, I know, but I've just been busy with Keira and us moving and the baby" Jak said

Sig laughed "I know how protective you are, and after what happened I don't blame you, but you can't keep an eye on her twenty-four seven, and if I know Keira, your probably driving her mad"

Jak nodded and chuckled "I am, good job I have a good way of making it up to her"

"I need you back on patrol and training Spud and Ayr, if your that worried then I'm sure you could train them one at once and leave on watching her" Sig said

Jak shook his head "Nah, your right and she's right, I have to stop this"

"Now about the baby, you do realise there is no hospital in Rainbow Village, she'll have to have the baby in Spargus" Sig said, Jak nodded "So I was thinking when she got nearer the time, you should come stay with me in the palace, what do you think?" he asked

"Thats really nice of you Sig, I'll have a word with Keira" he smiled just as the door opened and Keira walked in with Spud "How'd he do?" Jak asked as they arrived at the table and Spud bowed to King Sig

"He did great, didn't crash while going through the turns or anything, I'm really impressed" she smiled sliding into the booth and snuggling in to Jak, Jak began rubbing her tummy almost instantly "Hi Sig, have you told my lazy bum of a husband to get back to work and stop following me around like a lost sheep?" she giggled

Sig chuckled "He's just protective, but yes I have"

"And are you going to listen?" Keira asked

Jak rolled his eyes "Fine I'll get back to work, but I think Keira needs her own comm unit, and Keira you have to have the baby in Spargus"

Keira laughed "Well where else did you think I was gonna have it, in the garage, I may be stubborn when it comes to somethings but when it comes to the health of my child I want all the expertise I can get, and all the drugs" she giggled

"Oh, that was easy" Jak laughed.

* * *

The next morning Jak lay watching as his beautiful wife slept, his eyes shone with love and he gently moved some hair out of her eyes, she shifted slightly and pressed herself further in to him "I love you Keira, with all my heart" he whispered

She smiled and opened her eyes "I love you too Jak...how long have you been awake?" she asked

Jak shrugged "I love watching you sleep"

Keira pressed her face into his chest and kissed his hard pecs "Your so god damn sexy" she breathed

Jak chuckled and pushed her back "I was thinking of names for the baby"

"Oh yea, and what have you decided?" she asked

Jak kissed her and smiled "I know you probably all think I'd want to name him Damas after my father, but the truth is I don't want to"

"Really, why?" she asked

Jak shrugged "I don't know, it just seems to painful right now, I mean I didn't even know him, maybe our second son can be named after him but right now I just can't bring myself to do it"

Keira reached up and stroked his cheek "You can name him whatever you want" she smiled

Jak raised an eye brow and grinned mischievously "How about Daxter?"

"Except that" she laughed

Jak laughed and looked back down at her "So I can't decide what name I want to call him"

"How about Zane, or Eli?" she asked

Jak smiled "I like Zane, but I can't decide"

"We still have time to figure it out, and besides we won't know until we see what he looks like...I hope he has your beautiful eyes" she smiled

Jak leaned down and kissed her passionately "Thank you baby, for giving me the most amazing thing, for loving me despite everything"

"Jak I gave you my heart, whether I like it or not I'm always going to love you, no matter what" Keira smiled

Jak grinned "I promise I will look after you and our son, and protect you with my life if need be"

"No Jak, you cannot die, you die, I die remember...you can protect us from whatever dangers our out there and I can protect your heart and soul...make sure you never get swallowed up by the darkness in you again" Keira smiled

"As long as I'm with you, I will always have light" he smiled before kissing her and she wrapped her legs around him as he slipped into her.

* * *

That night Jak walked through the front door just as Keira wandered out the kitchen, a huge bowl of popcorn in her hands "Hey" she smiled plopping down on the sofa, her legs crossed underneath her "I love being pregnant, I get to eat whatever I like, as much as I like and I don't have to worry about my figure" she grinned putting a handful of popcorn in her mouth

Jak laughed "Like you've ever worried about your figure, you've always had an amazing figure and always eaten what you want" he leaned down to kiss her "You taste of toffee"

"Thats because it's on the popcorn...and I used to go running everyday" she smiled

Jak nodded "I used to watch you running down the beach in them tiny shorts and crop top, even the thought of it makes me slightly hard" he chuckled

"Pervert" she giggled "So you want some dinner?" she asked

Jak sat down to take his boots off "I'll call Dax and get him to bring us something, what do you want?" he asked

"I'm good with my popcorn for the minute thanks, but you get something if your hungry" she said through a mouthful of food

Jak laughed "Your not letting me share your popcorn then?" he asked raising an eye brow

"Depends how nicely you ask" she giggled

Jak lunged at her pushing her back and pinning her to the couch gently with his body, the popcorn knocked over and forgotten "Oh I can ask real nicely" he breathed

"I was hoping you'd say that, I haven't just been craving popcorn y'know" she purred running her fingers through his hair and pulling his face down to meet hers.

* * *

"What about Jonah?" Keira asked snuggled up to Jak in bed, flicking through a baby name book

Jak shook his head "Nah, Keiran?" he asked

Keira shook her head "I like Kai, but we can't call him that can we?"

"No we can't name him after the guy you went on date with after you left me" Jak said grumpily

Keira giggled "This is hopeless, he'll just be called male baby Mar at this rate" she sighed closing the book and snuggling further into Jak.

Jak tightened his grip on her and looked out the window "It'll come to us when he's born"

"I guess, but I'd rather have something figured out" Keira said

He kissed her head and smiled "I love you pretty girl"

"Love you too handsome" she smiled kissing his chest.

* * *

Keira paced up and down her living room, stroking her now huge pregnant belly. It had been nearly eight months since Keira had found out she was pregnant and she was getting impatient, she looked down at her belly and sighed "Can you hurry up, Mama has a craving..." she was interrupted by Jak coming in the front door "...him, I have a craving for daddy" she grinned

Jak smiled at her and sat down looking at her puzzled "Whats with you?" he asked

"I want sex" she stated

Jak grinned and got up moving over to her and kissing her "I'm sure I can manage that" he said kissing her

"You really want to have sex with me, even though I'm all fat and bloated?" she asked

Jak nodded "Your more beautiful than ever, but I didn't think you were interrested, I mean we haven't had it for a couple of months...not that I'm complaining, I understand, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable"

Keira smiled up at him "I was interested but I was constantly knackered and I didn't feel very attractive, I didn't want you to see me looking all fat and naked and ugly"

"You will always be the most beautiful girl in the world, no matter what" Jak smiled and led her to the bedroom, he pulled her towards him and crashed his lips into hers pulling her as close as her baby bump would allow him, he kissed her passionately, moving down her neck, he reached for her shirt and just as he was about to lift it over her head, she pulled back clutching her belly and screwing her eyes closed "Whats the matter?" he asked

Keira breathed out heavily "I...sharp pain...in...ahhhh" she cried again as a puddle appeared at her feet, they both looked down and then back up "The baby"

"He's coming" Jak announced, "We gotta get you to Spargus" he said running around the room and gathering all her things together

Keira frowned "Typical" she looked around panic beginning to show in her eyes.

Jak looked up at her and saw tears begin to line her eyes "Hey, don't cry" he said putting the bag down and going towards her

"I'm scared Jak" she whispered

Jak smiled and kissed her "This is what we've been waiting for, it's going to be great"

"Easy for you to say, I'm the one who has to push him out" she whined

Jak laughed and picked the bag up taking her hand "And I will be right by your side" and Jak kissed her again and took her hand taking her out to the car and speeding off in the direction of Spargus.

* * *

An hour later Jak paced up and down the hospital room Keira watched him "Jak why don't go see if daddy's here yet?" she smiled

"Its okay, I'll stay with you" he smiled

Keira blew out a hot breath "Jak your driving me mad, go and see Daxter or something"

Jak smiled "Okay, but I'll only be a minute" he said going to kiss her forehead "I'll be just outside"

Keira smiled and nodded "Don't worry honey, you'll hear me scream if I need you" she giggled

Jak nodded and left the room. Entering the waiting room, he found Daxter, Tess and Samos sat looking very worried "Hey" Jak said

Tess jumped up "How is she?" she asked excitedly

"She's doing okay, getting a bit impatient" Jak shrugged

Daxter grinned "She kicked you out didn't she?" he smirked

"Kinda, how are you Samos?" he asked

Samos smiled "A father shouldn't have to go through this, this is what mothers are supposed to be around for"

"Samos, we all wish Keira's mother could be here, or even my parents but it's just impossible" Jak sighed

Samos looked at him "I know"

Jak looked back at the door as he heard Keira scream "Jak!" she cried just as a doctor came rushing out.

Jak glared at him "I think its time" the doctor rushed ushering Jak inside.

He rushed to her bedside and grabbed her hand "Is okay baby, just breath" he said

She looked up at him "It hurts so much Jak"

"I know, but it will be worth it" Jak smiled wiping her face as tears streamed down it.

* * *

Torn rushed into the throne room of the palace "Ashelin, I have to take some emergency leave" He rushed

"Why whats going on, something happened?" she asked

Torn frowned at her "Nothing that concerns you, I'll leave Jinx in charge" he said turning back to the door

"Its Jak isn't it, is Keira having the baby?" Ashelin asked

Torn turned and glared at her "You try anything Ashelin, and I'll let Jak rip you to pieces"

"I'm only asking Torn, why can't you believe that I've changed, that I'm not that person anymore?" Ashelin asked sadly

Torn smirked "I do believe you've changed but you changed before remember, and just because I believe you've changed doesn't mean I trust you...I'll see you when I get back"

"Let me know if it's a boy or girl, and can you tell her, Daxter and Tess they are no longer banished" Ashelin yelled

Torn sighed "Whatever...she's having a boy by the way Ashelin, she found that put months ago" and he left the room.

Ashelin sighed "I wish I could take it all back" she said sadly looking out the window.

* * *

Jak came out the delivery room three hours later, grinning from ear to ear "I have a son" he stated

Daxter ran up to him and jumped on his shoulder "Way to go pal" he grinned as Tess hugged Jaks leg

Samos stood up while Torn held his hand out for Jak to shake "How are they?" Samos asked

"Great, he's a little small but he is early, he may have to stay in a few days but other than that he's great, Keira's knackered though" Jak said excitedly.

"You could channel some light eco into her that should help her" Samos said

Jak nodded "I'll go do that, you should be able to come in soon...oh can someone call Sig"

"Will do" Daxter saluted jumping off his shoulder.

Back in the room Jak smiled at a sleeping Keira, he wrapped his arms gently around her and closed his eyes glowing white he channelled some light eco into her and watched as she slowly awoke "Hey Mama" he smiled

"Hi daddy...where is he?" she asked

Jak smiled "He's just been took to get cleaned up and weighed and that...he'll be back soon...we still need a name for him"

"I can't name him until I've seen him" she smiled

Jak leaned down and kissed her "God I love you...what did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Well you saved the universe a few times...but I loved you before that, so you don't have to do anything, all you have to do is love me and love your son, and be the best father and husband you can be" Keira smiled and kissed him again, just as a small cot was wheeled up to them and they looked down at their new-born baby son.

"He's so much like you" Keira gushed tears starting to form in her eyes.

Jak grinned and kissed her forehead before taking his son gently out of the crib, he cradled him for a minute before handing him to Keira and pulling them further into his embrace.

Keira looked down at him as her son opened his eyes and grabbed her finger "He's so beautiful, look Jak" Keira gasped as his eyes glowed white and purple sparks started to crackled over his skin "What is it?" she asked

"It must be the eco, it doesn't seem to be bothering him, he's absolutely amazing" Jak grinned, his eyes shone with pride "He still needs a name". Jak said

Keira nodded "I just can't decide, we'll decide later..." she looked up at the nurses "...can we see our visitors now?" she asked

The nurse nodded and left the room for a minute before the room was filled with happy chatter and excited laughter.

* * *

**I can't decide on a name, I was going to call him Jak Junior and they call him JJ, but I've already started another story where their son is called JJ, or maybe Xander, some one please help.**

**Hope you enjoy, its not quite over yet, they still need their wedding blessed. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own anything.**

**Since no one wanted to give any suggestions for the baby's name I named him Roman, but if you have a better name that I like more let me know.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

Keira stood looking down at her new-born baby boy "What should we call you?" she asked "What about Trey?" she frowned and shook her head "Your so much like your daddy, we should just call you Jak" she giggled as he looked up at her, his dark blue eyes shinning at her.

"Hi" Came a voice from behind her and she turned around, she smiled seeing Kai, with a huge bunch of flowers "The guys are all in the palace wetting the baby's head, trying to get Jak to join in but he's just trying to sneak off...its kinda funny when he gets to the door Dax spots him, its like he has a tracking device on him"

Keira giggled "Jak should enjoy himself while he can, he's had too much pain in his life, never even got the chance to be a teenager, neither of us did, and now we've got this little one to look after"

Kai nodded putting the flowers down and walking over to her "He's so proud of his son, I thought you'd be naming him after Damas"

"Jak didn't want to, he said it's still too painful for him" Keira said looking back to her son

Kai looked at him "No denying who his father is, is there?" he smiled

Keira shook her head "Not in the slightest, even the eco was buzzing around him for a while after he was born"

"So what are you going to call him?" Kai asked

Keira shrugged "I dunno, nothing seems to fit him right, maybe we should just wait until he starts talking and he can tell us what he wants us to call him"

Kai laughed "What are you going to call him until them, come get your dinner boy"

"Yea, that is a bit daft" she laughed

Kai turned to Keira and smiled "I'm so glad your happy, you deserve it, and you and Jak are just perfect for each other"

"Thanks Kai, I know it must have been hard for you, considering your feelings for me and all that, but I really do appreciate everything you've done for me" she smiled

Kai nodded "I was only to happy to help, and I don't have them feelings for you anymore, I knew as soon as you mentioned Jak I didn't stand a chance and when I saw you together for the first time, that was all I need to put out any lingering flames, I do still think the world of you, but only as a friend" he smiled

Keira nodded "We need to find you a nice girl"

"Nice girls are boring, what about a bad girl, your friend Ashelin up to much lately?" he teased

Keira laughed "No idea, she's probably at the clinic trying to get rid of some kind of infection" she laughed again as the door burst open and Jak slid in, Keira stared at him "What the hell happened to you?"

Jak panted "I finally managed to get out the door and was half way down the beach when I heard Daxter behind me so I legged it, does this door have a lock" he said urgently scanning the door

Keira burst out laughing and looked down at her son "Thats your daddy, and you may aswell know, you're going to have to compete with an annoying furry ottsel for his attention"

Jak frowned "He will not, nothing comes before you and my son..." he looked at Kai " oh hey Kai, I was wondering where you'd got to, still after my wife?" he joked

"Yea, thought I'd give it one last shot before she settled down to a life as a wife and mother" he joked back

Jak slipped an arm around Keira's waist "Thought of a name yet?" he asked looking down at his son

Keira shook his head "I dunno Jak, he just doesn't seem to suit any name I can think of, he seems to good for any of them"

"Well he will be king one day, we should give him a kingly name" Jak said

Keira frowned "What names are kingly, I've never heard of a King Jak before?" she giggled

"No but if I was King I'd be known as King Mar, wouldn't I?" Jak smiled

Keira nodded "Forgot about that...maybe we should just flick through a book and pick the first name we come to" she sighed

"The first name we come to could be a horrible name or a girls name...what about Roman?" he asked

Keira looked up at Jak "I like that" she looked down at him "Do you like Roman?" she smiled as he blinked at her "Well then hello Roman Mar, I'm your Mama" she beamed at him

Jak grinned his eyes shining with pride "And we love you more than anything in the world"

Kai slipped out the door smiling at the happy family.

* * *

Three days later back in Rainbow Village, Keira put Roman into his pram and smiled at his sleeping face "I love you" she whispered before quietly leaving the room and going into the kitchen, she smiled at Jak sat at the table and went to sit on his knee "Do you fancy a walk?" she asked

"Where to, its getting kinda late?" he asked back

Keira grinned and kissed him "I have a surprise for you" he took his hand and got up, pulling him up with her and dragging him into the lounge

"Will he be okay?" Jak asked looking down at his sleeping son as Keira started to wheel in out

Keira laughed "He'll be fine, come on, it won't take long".

It took them longer than she expected to reach the garage, everyone they saw wanted to look at Roman and offer their advice, Keira was getting a little annoyed with it all "God do they think I don't know anything" she moaned as they arrived at the garage

Jak chuckled "Their only trying to help"

"Well its annoying...anyway were here" she stopped and placed her pass card up to the wall and waited as the doors hissed open, once they where open she reached inside and flicked a switch on the wall.

Jak saw something light up above him and looked up his eyes going wide, bright blue letters lit up by yellow light bulbs appeared above the garage door 'MAR RACING' it read 'MECHANIC : KEIRA MAR, RACER : JAK MAR' he looked back at Keira stood smiling "You put my name above your garage?" he asked "I'm honored" he reached for her and pulled her towards her

"It is kinda my name as well you know, and there's more" she smiled moving into the garage and waiting while Jak brough Roman in she grinned and pulled a dust sheet off one of the cars in the garage "Tada" she said happily

Jak stared at his car, the bright blue paint gleaming in the light, the glittery silver lettering on the side and on the hood, he read them a J and K intertwined on the side of the car, while on the hood was Mar Racing and his name in smaller letters under it "You did this?" he asked

"Yup, now we'll always be together" she smiled

Jak looked at her eyes wide "When did you do all this?" he asked

"A few weeks ago" she shrugged

Jak nodded "Thats why you wouldn't let us use our proper racers for practice" he said

Keira nodded as Kai, Spud and Ayr wandered in "Hey boss whats up?" they asked

Jak frowned "You did theirs aswell"

Keira nodded and pulled the sheets off the cars one by one "Surprise" she beamed

"Wow" they all said rushing towards their cars "Your amazing" Spud yelled happily

Keira frowned "Ssshhh...sleeping baby" she said "Now I want you all out for lap times tomorrow"

"Keira you have a baby to look after, you can't be running a race team" Jak said wrapping his arms around her

Keira shook her head "He'll have to get used to being down on the track, besides you can do all the hard stuff, I just want to watch how the cars perform" she smiled leaning up for a kiss, Jak happily complied.

* * *

Later that night Jak and Keira lay snuggled up in bed, listening to the steady breathing of their son "Jak?" Keira said looking up at him

"Hmmm" he answered without opening his eyes

Keira smiled and stoked his face "Was you a little disappointed that I'd painted the guys cars aswell?" she asked

Jak smiled and opened his eyes "A little, I thought you'd done it just for me, but it was for the team" he said lifting her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers

"Well actually I did, I didn't paint the guys cars, I only did yours, got some one else to do the other three, but I wanted yours to be the best, special, so I did it" she smiled

Jak laughed "Oh okay then"

"Are you still a little jealous that I went on a date with Kai?" she asked

Jak looked down at her sadly "I can't help it, I know nothing happened but I hate to think of anyone touching you the way I do, anyone kissing you but me, I hate it"

"You don't have anything to worry about, I love you, Kai knows that, he knows he didn't have a shot" she smiled

Jak nodded "I know and he's a good friend, but what if I hadn't found you when I did, what if you'd given up and moved on...I can't bare to think about what I would do without you"

"Well you did find me...to be honest I was starting to give up hope myself, starting to think you didn't want to find me, that I should move on, but my heart just wouldn't let me, if you'd taken any longer I'm pretty sure I would have come to see you, I couldn't move on without knowing how you felt" Keira said

"I wish I'd found you sooner, in fact I wish none of it had happened and you hadn't had to leave...we wasted so much time apart baby, it kills me to think of how we could have been if I hadn't been so..." he trailed off

"Hey it doesn't matter, you had things you had to do, I don't blame you, you're a hero" Keira smiled

Jak kissed her head and looked towards his son's crib "How in the world do I tell my son what I've done, that I'm a murderer, a monster?" Jak asked sadly

Keira turned his face to hers and looked into his eyes "You are not a monster, yes they tried to turn you into a monster, but you turned that evil into something good, you destroyed the ones that did that to you, that tried to take over the universe, if you didn't have that in you, you wouldn't have been strong enough, yes what Praxiss and Errol did to you was horrible and unforgivable, and even though he went completely the wrong way around it, what he tried to do was for the good in a twisted kinda way" she said

Jak nodded "I guess, I mean if he'd have just come up to me and said 'look I have an idea, but it involves dark eco being pumped into you' I probably would have helped him anyway, it's just the rest of it that was wrong, the torture, I don't think Praxiss knew or even cared what Errol or his guards did to us, did to me...you know when Errol realised I was getting stronger from the dark eco, when he figured out I could probably kill him and his guards he'd have me chained down while I was still unconciese from the dark eco, so he could beat me and I couldn't fight back" Jak said sadly

Keira stroked his face "Oh Jak, I'm so sorry you had to go through that, and that I didn't believe you when you tried to warn me about Errol, but he was good at pretending, I'm so sorry, I should have hugged you and kissed you and loved you the minute you walked back into my life" she said as tears started to form in her eyes "And you are not a murderer"

"Oh no, what about Krew, the thousands of KG, the marauders, Errol?" he said

Keira smiled "Well, you didn't kill Krew, the explosion did, and anyway wasn't he shooting at you?" Jak nodded "Well then self-defence, and the KG, well they shot at you, beat you while you were in prison, again self defence...and as for Errol, he tried to take over the universe, and what he did to you in that prison, I would have beaten him to death myself with a wrench if I'd known"

Jak nodded "I quite enjoyed killing Errol, he was an evil, evil man and what he did to me, god you wouldn't even see it in the worst horror movie, I'm sure he'd sometimes give me extra eco just to hurt me, plus he was after my girl" Jak smiled slightly as he pulled Keira closer

"See you are not all them things you think you are, I will not have you putting yourself down, and degrading yourself...you are the sweetest, kindest, bravest, strongest, most loving man I have ever met, and I love you for all you have done, but most of all I love you for just being you, just being the Jak I fell in love with when I was thirteen when you filled my room with fireflies, for just being my Jak" Keira smiled and leaned up wiping a tear that had escaped his eye and was falling down his cheek "One day we'll have to tell our son all about how his brave daddy saved the world and defeated the dark makers and metal heads, but right now all he needs to know is that your his daddy, and he loves, trusts and depends on you, that's all he needs to know" she smiled and kissed him

"Thank you baby, you always make everything seem so much better, I love you and I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you" Jak kissed her again "I just wish we hadn't had to go through all this, do you ever wonder what life would have been like if we hadn't left Sandover?" he asked

"I used to, I hated myself for fixing that damn rift rider, but if we hadn't neither of us would be the people we are, and you wouldn't be able to talk, so I think although its been a horrible journey, it some how feels that it was all worth it" Keira replied

Jak nodded "I agree, I hated that I couldn't just tell you how I felt about you, I said it a million times in my head, I just couldn't and every time I was close to trying to show you, Daxter would show up and I wanted to yell at him to go away but I just couldn't" he chuckled slightly shaking his head "Hey I wonder what our younger selves are doing now" he said

"Probably trying to get away from Daxter...wait Daxter wouldn't be there, it would just be you and me, chasing fireflies, skimming stones across the sea, just you and me" Keira grinned

"Sounds kinda nice" Jak smiled shuffling down the bed and holding Keira close as they fell into a happy sleep.

* * *

The next morning Keira was getting breakfast ready with Jak playing with son "He's smiling at me" He yelled happily

Keira popped her head out of the kitchen door and laughed "Probably got wind" she teased

"He hasn't, you haven't got wind have you son?" he said to Roman, Keira laughed and went back into the kitchen "You know your Mama is the best person in the world, she's beautiful and smart and talented, no one can build or fix a zoomer or car like her, and she's incredible in..."

"Jak, don't tell him that" Keira yelled from the kitchen

Jak chuckled picking his son up and going into the kitchen "In the kitchen I was gonna say"

"Yea whatever" she giggled kissing Jak "Now give me my son, he's due a feed and your breakfast is ready" she demanded

Jak smiled and kissed her again "Our son" he corrected and handed him to her while he sat down

Keira sat across from him and began to fed Roman "We got flowers off Ashelin" she stated suddenly

Jak coughed and choked thumping his chest his cheeks bright red "What, why didn't you say, what did you do with them?" he asked

"Tess was here when they came so she just threw them out, I didn't want them in the house, I don't trust her not to put poison in them or something" Keira said looking down at her son

"You should have told me"Jak said glaring at her

Keira shrugged "They only came yesterday, and I'm telling you now...besides I didn't want you worrying"

"I'm supposed to worry, its my job to worry about my family" Jak said

Keira shook her head "No its your job to love us and look after us, not to worry about us"

"You should have told me" Jak said putting some food into his mouth

Keira took the teet out Romans mouth and rested him on her shoulder and began to wind him "I know I should have done, but I know what your like" she smiled as she got a gentle burp out her son "Good boy" she smiled moving him back to her lap and continuing to feed him "Anyway what have you got planned today?" she asked

"I have to take Spud and Ayr out for some training, then I thought we better start sorting the wedding out again" Jak smiled

Keira looked up and frowned "What if I don't fit into my dress anymore, I've put weight on since I had him"

"Your more beautiful than ever" Jak smiled "I can't wait for us to have a proper wedding"

Keira smiled "Well I suppose everything will be the same, oh but no fireflies" she said sadly looking down at her son

"I don't think I can do that again, but we will have our son with us" he grinned

Keira nodded "Do you think I could get away with dressing him up in frilly clothes?"

"No you can't, he'll have a little suit" Jak said firmly

Keira laughed "Where will you get a suit to fit him?" she asked

"If Daxter can get one I'm sure Roman can have one, I'll go see the guy who did mine and Dax's suit" Jak said as Daxter and Tess walked in, he looked at them "Come in why don't you" he said sarcastically

"Yeah, yeah...so whats for breakfast?" Daxter asked jumping up on the counter

Keira glared at him sitting Roman up to wind him again "Daxter don't get fur everywhere, I don't know how you manage it, I found some in out bed the other day...can't you groom him better?" she giggled to Tess

Tess laughed "He's like a scruffy kid, never wants to bath or brush his fur" she giggled

Jak frowned at Daxter as he went quiet "Daxter why was your fur in our bed?" he asked

Daxter shrugged "No idea"

"Daxter?" Jak growled

Daxter lifted his hands up "Okay, okay...when you were in Spargus, and you sent me to get some things, I kinda took a nap, I was tired and I miss having a big bed to sprawl out in" he said guiltily

"Daxter you can't do that, what if Roman had been on the bed after that and he got some of your fur in his mouth" Keira snapped getting up and handing Roman to Jak "Or what if he was allergic to it?"

"He can't be we'd know by now" Daxter said

Keira snapped causing Roman to jump "Thats not the point, stay out of our bedroom" she stamped out of the room and went into the bedroom

Jak sighed while soothing his son "God Daxter when will you learn" he said not really expecting an answer, and went to follow Keira into the bedroom "You okay?" he asked watching as she stripped the bed

"No I'm not, when is he gonna realise were not children anymore?" she snapped

Jak nodded cradling Roman in one arm while he wrapped an arm around Keira's waist and pulled her towards him "Hey baby, its okay, he won't do it again...Roman's getting upset look, he doesn't like seeing his Mama upset, and neither do I" he said his fingertips gently stroking her back

Keira looked down at her son starting to get fussy "I'm sorry honey" she kissed Jak on the cheek and took Roman off him "Sorry Roman" she smiled as her son started to settle "But if Daxter comes into our bedroom again, Tess will have to start referring to him as her girlfriend" she warned

Jak laughed and kissed her "I'll make sure Dax gets a hard time while were out there today" he smiled

"Extra hard" she corrected and kissed him "I love you"

Jak smiled and kissed her again, before kissing his son "And sort our wedding out" he shouted before leaving the hut.

Tess wandered into the bedroom "Am I allowed in here?" she asked as Keira put Roman in his cot

"Sorry Tess, but this is our bed and he shouldn't be on" she smiled

Tess nodded "I know, I wouldn't like it if someone else slept in my bed"

Keira went over to the dresser and pulled some clean bed sheets out "Would you like to help me plan the wedding today?" she asked

"I'd love too, hey I'll go get your wedding dress" she jumped up excitedly and hugged Keira "And I really am sorry about Daxter"

Keira smiled "I know, I've known him long enough, I shouldn't have got so upset, it's just, its mine and Jak's, something that Daxter isn't a part of, where we've had our most intimate moments, its special, I share enough of Jak with Daxter I don't want to and will not share this with him"

"I know, won't be long" Tess said jumping down and running off.

* * *

"Keira sure did get upset earlier, is she still hormonal or something?" Daxter complained from Jaks shoulder

Jak stopped and swiftly picked him up by the scruff of his neck and looked at him sternly "Daxter you are like a brother to me and you are always welcome in my home, but Keira is my life and you will not ever talk about her like that again, understand?" Daxter nodded "And you do not ever, ever go into mine and Keira's bed, that place is special, you are not sharing that part of our lives...Keira and Roman are my life now, do you understand?" Jak finished

"I was only sleeping it wasn't like I had sex with Tess in it" Daxter blew out

Jak frowned "Daxter, stay out of our bedroom...I mean it Dax"

"Okay, geez...I'm sorry" Jak dropped Daxter to the ground "So we have to plan your bucks party"

Jak smiled at Daxters ability to shrug anything off "No strippers Dax" he said firmly

"But that's the best bit" he argued

Jak shook his head "Whats the point when Keira's the only girl I want?"

"The point is we get to watch naked ladies dancing around" Daxter said

Jak shrugged "I only ever want to see one naked lady ever again, and I wouldn't call strippers ladies"

"I bet Keira's a right little fire cracker when she gets going, and that body god, I bet you love doing the body work on that" Daxter grinned

"Daxter, I am not having this conversation with you" Jak snapped

Daxter grinned "But I bet you do, don't you, you dirty monkey"

Jak grinned before mentally slapping himself "Okay, all I'm telling you is, our love life is amazing, and she is perfect"

"So when was the last time you got any?" he asked

Jak frowned "Before Roman was born, in fact we were just about to do it when she went into labour, but I'm happy to wait until she's ready again, she has just pushed a person out of her"

Daxter nodded "You truly are made for each other, I'm glad you finally got your acts together" he smiled looking around and smiling at Jak

Jak smiled back "So am I..." he started to whisper as they neared Spud and Ayr "...Now enough, don't want them getting jealous"

"Yeah, what would you have done if she'd got with one of them before you found her?" Daxter asked

Jak shrugged "I was a little worried about Kai, but I would have fought for her, either that or it would have killed me".

Daxter nodded and carried on walking towards the guys.

* * *

Tess sat on Keira's newly made bed, sitting on a towel so she didn't get any ungroomed fur on it, she smiled as she watched Keira look at herself in the mirror "How the hell have you done it?" she asked

"Done what?" Keira asked

Tess smiled "Managed to look even more stunning than you did last time"

"You really think so?" Keira blushed

Tess nodded "So where's the weirdest place you and Jak have had sex?" she asked

Keira spun around "Tess, why do you want to know that?" she stuttered

Tess shrugged "Just curious"

"Well I guess probably the garage, or the roof of Spargus palace" Keira blushed

Tess laughed "You did it on the palace roof, when?" she asked

"The day we got married, Jak took me up to watch the sunset over the desert and we made love up there" she shrugged "Undo me will you?" she asked turning her back to her

Tess started to undo the buttons and carried on "What about the best present he's ever given you?"

"Well part from my beautiful son, and wedding ring...he once filled my room with fireflies, on my thirteenth birthday, that's when I feel in love with him" she smiled

"Was it better than filling the temple with them?" Tess asked

Keira nodded as she took her dress down "It was just so special that he did that for me, all on his own...well with a little help from Daxter"

"Daxter is really happy for you two you know, I know he can be a bit of a pain sometimes but he does think of you as his family" Tess said

"I know, he's like the annoying little brother...but I do love him" she smiled putting her clothes on and going over to get Roman out his chair "Your gonna be a handsome little page boy" she cooed

"Shall we go wait for the boys down at the bar, we can ask Kai about your reception?" Tess asked

Keira nodded "Have we to go wait for daddy and uncle Daxter?" he smiled at her "Well come on then".

* * *

******Just a wedding and reception to go, and then thats it.**

**As ever thanx for reading and please review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

Keira stood looking at herself in the mirror, the last beams of sunlight streamed through the window and made the tiny crystals on her dress sparkle, the glittery white ribbons that trailed from her head-dress down the back of her head and down her back shimmered as the breeze gently swayed them, she smiled as she picked up the small posy of green and purple flowers and turned around, she noticed the small patch of red on the ground and wandered over to it, looking down she sighed "You cannot break our love Ashelin, no matter what you do" she smiled as Tess walked in the door and smiled up at her "Everything ready?" she asked

Tess nodded "Roman is with Sig and Jak is just waiting for you" she beamed "You look absolutely stunning, Jak won't know what hit himself" she gushed

"You are the prettiest maid of honor I've ever seen, maybe Daxter will take the hint" Keira smiled walking towards the door

Tess laughed "I doubt it"

Keira reached her father and smiled down at him "How do I look daddy?" she asked

"Just like your mother, beautiful" he grinned proudly up at her "Keira, I just want you to know, that I'm proud of you, proud of the choices you made in you life" he smiled

Keira smiled tears starting to line her eyes "Thank you daddy, and I just want you to know, that I love you and you are the best daddy in the world"

"Thank you, now don't start crying, you'll ruin that beautiful look" he ordered

Keira laughed and sniffed dabbing her eyes with a tissue "Shall we?" she asked reaching down to hold her father's hand

"We shall, I can't think of a better man to give you away to" he smiled as he started leading her down the aisle.

* * *

Jak stood at the altar, Daxter on his shoulder "You okay pal?" he asked

"Are you kidding me, I've been waiting for this my entire life" Jak grinned looking towards his son, happily asleep in Sigs arms, he chuckled at the sight of the huge wastelander king gently cradling his son, he chuckled again thinking people must think the same about him.

"You sure are one lucky man" Daxter mused snapping Jak out of his thoughts

Jak frowned "Yea, if you forget about, Gol and Maia, being pumped full of dark eco, tortured, fighting metal heads and dark makers and psychotic maniac ex KG commanders, being kidnapped and growing up without a family...then yea I'm pretty lucky"

Daxter rolled his eyes "Well was it worth it?"

"defiantly" he answered straight away "And if I hadn't been sent back with Samos I might not have met Keira or you, you I can live without, but not Keira" he smirked

"Hey, I didn't see Keira with you in that metal head nest, or on top that dark maker thing" Daxter snorted

Jak laughed "I wouldn't want her to be"

The music started and Jak looked towards the huge doors "This is it buddy, good luck" Daxter whispered as he jumped off Jak's shoulder and stood next to him.

Tess apeared in the door way, hardly able to be seen as she stood in to the light, her light green dress with halter neck straps kriss crossing at the back, her small posy of green flowers in her hand as a small tiara glittered in the light.

Daxter gasped as he saw her "I think we both got lucky" he whispered

Jak smiled and watched as she made her way down the eisle, smiling as she saw people looking at her happily, she eventually made it to the altar and winked at Daxter before standing on the other side of the altar.

Jak looked back up and his breath caught in his throat as Keira stepped in the room with Samos, her dress sparkled and her tiara and ribbons glittered, but all Jak could see was the sparkle in her beautiful eyes, the love and happiness in them as she held eye contact with him and smiled, his smile broadened and waited patiently as she walked slowly towards him, her eyes left he's and she looked at her son, she smiled and looked back, finally after what felt like forever she arrived next to him, she playfully pushed his jaw shut and whispered "I take it you like it, your dribbling, handsome" she teased

Jak smiled and took her hand kissing it softly before they turned to Seem and the ceremony began.

* * *

After a short beautiful ceremony Keira sat on a rock overlooking the ocean, she sighed happily as she looked down at the eternity ring Jak had given her, filled with light and blue eco crystals, it was a complete surprise and the tears she'd been holding back escaped full force and cascaded down her face, Jak had chuckled and wiped them away before kissing her.

She heard foot steps behind her and smiled "Are you following me?" she teased

"Well considering what happened the last time we tried to get our marriage blessed your lucky I've let you out of my sight at all today" Jak teased back sitting down next to her and wrapping his arms around her, she leaned into him and smiled "You looked beautiful today baby, I don't think I've ever seen a more stunning sight, it took all the will power I have not to pull you to the ground and make love to you right there and then" he grinned

"Oh really, I don't think my father would have been so impressed with that" she giggled

Jak laughed "This dress is beautiful as well"

"Yeah, I took my wedding dress to the dress-maker and she made me a shorter, easier to wear version, I didn't want my mothers dress getting ruined with sand and crap" she said

Jak nodded "Your mother would be so proud of you" Jak smiled "Now Samos is taking Roman to stay at the palace for the night, and we have the night to ourselves, what do you want to do?" he asked grinning

"Oh I can think of a few things" she purred leaning up to kiss his neck making her way to his mouth, for a slow passion filled kiss

Jak smiled and pulled away "I was thinking the same".

When they got to their front door Keira pushed it open but before she could step inside Jak scooped her up bridal style and kissed her, he carried her into the hut kicking the front door shut and then into the bedroom, doing the same with that door, he dropped her on the bed and she giggled as she bounced slightly, she knelt up and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes, seeing love and happiness, and lust, she smiled "How did a girl get so lucky?" she breathed

"I'm the lucky one, I so do not deserve you, don't deserve to be loved by anyone as wonderful as you" Jak smiled back

Keira frowned "You deserve all the happiness and love in the world Jak Mar, not only are you a brave, strong hero, but you are a great husband and an amazing father...you deserve all the happiness you get"

Jak smiled and kissed her deeply, his fingers coming to the zip on the back of her dress "I think you look absolutely gorgeous in this dress, but I think you'll look better with out it on" he breathed as his lips started to move down her neck and her dress fell down around her knees, she pulled away and moved out of the dress, Jak let her hang in up knowing she didn't want it ruined, while he removed his own clothes and got on the bed, she returned and straddled his wasit, he sat up and looked up at her "You sure you've recovered"

Keira nodded and grinned "I'm ready for you again Jak, I love you so much and I want to show you"

Jak grinned and grabbed her waist flipping her over "I love you too Keira, more than anything in this world"

"More than your son?" she asked

Jak frowned "Not fair, different kinda love, I would do anything for either of you, your my life now, you and Roman are my whole entire world, now we can start our perfect new life"

Keira smiled and stroked his face "Right answer" she said before pulling his lips down to meet hers in a deep, fiery kiss.

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER.**

"Jak Mar!" Keira shouted as she came out the bathroom

Jak was sat across from his son eating his breakfast, Roman looked up at him "That doesn't sound good" he cringed at Roman

Roman shook his head and giggled "What did you do daddy?" he asked

"I don't think I did anything" he replied looking towards the door as Keira came in "Whats up baby?" he asked smiling

Keira threw a small stick at him and frowned putting her hands on hips "You've done it again, you've done it to me again" she yelled

Jak looked at her confused and then at the pregnancy test in his hands, suddenly he realised and his eye widened "You mean your pregnant?" he asked, Keira nodded and a smile appeared on her face, Jak turned back to Roman "How about that son, you're going to be a big brother" he grinned before getting up and wrapping his arms around Keira, kissing her slowly as he pressed a hand to her belly

"I want a brother" Roman stated

Keira laughed and pulled away from Jak "We don't get to pick you know, now come give me hug"

Roman giggled and ran to his mother "I can't wait Mama" he said happily hugging her

"Now Roman do you know what you have to do as a big brother?" he shook his head "You have to look after your little brother or sister and always be there for them, can you do that for me?" she asked

"Yes Mama" he smiled as Jak picked him up and Keira stood up

Jak wrapped his arm around Keira and held Roman tight "This going to make our perfect family, even more perfect" he beamed.

* * *

**Right end of story, I'd like to say they lived happily ever after but it is Jak and Keira, and I may do a sequel, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, hope you've enjoyed this story and let me know what you think. X X X X**


End file.
